


Omega-Baby

by Nrem511



Series: Voltron themed stories [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien/Human Relationships, Alpha Kuron (Voltron), Anal Sex, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Breeding, Emotions, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Kuron & Shiro (Voltron) are Twins, Lactation Kink, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Memories, Mpreg, Nipples, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Shiro (Voltron), Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Pregnant Sex, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Smut, Top Hunk (Voltron), Top Kuron (Voltron), Twincest, Unrequited Crush, sheith-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: Happily bonded Omega Shiro and Omega Keith dream of becoming parents, but both feel wary of unknown Alphas. Beta Hunk seems an excellent solution, except Galra Omegas and Beta Humans struggle to breed. Realizing how disappointed his mate is, Shiro decides to call in the help of someone very close to him, but will Keith accept this Alpha into the mix?
Relationships: Hunk/Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Kuron (Voltron), Hunk/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Kuron/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Kuron/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Voltron themed stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694740
Kudos: 54





	1. Beta-Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Mpreg, Lactation, Twincest/sibling incest and a scene describing a past non-con encounter. There is also a scene featuring pregnancy sex in Chapter 2. Please if you are unsure about these subjects then do not continue. 
> 
> Shiro is a bit of a brat in this chapter, but pregnant Omegas can be very sulky. Hunk is way out of his depth and Keith needs a rest.
> 
> Come and say Hi on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/nrem511)  
>  Happy Reading xoxoxox

Omega Shiro and Omega Keith had always been happy together. Their relationship wasn't 'conventional' by earth standards, but for Galra it was quite normal for Omegas to live as a couple. Sometimes paired Omegas would ask an Alpha to offer _heat aid_. 

So far Shiro and Keith hadn't needed an Alpha to help them. They knew each other well enough to comfort one another during heat. They didn't like the idea of some dominant Alpha setting foot in their little love nest, they could manage just fine on their own. 

Being Galra meant Keith had a different kind of scent and Shiro couldn't get enough of the potent odour. He would take charge of building their big nest and line it with Keith's worn clothes. He loved to roll around naked, covering his body with the sumptuous Omega perfume. 

Another Galran trait that pleased Shiro was Keith's dick. While modest and small when flaccid, it tripled in size when he became aroused. The shaft was thick and ribbed with a soft violet hue leading up to a darker purple head. Shiro loved it, he could stare at it for hours. 

The other detail about Galran Omega cocks was that they could also inflate the base to resemble a knot. This had evolved from years of Omegas having to manage without their Alphas as they went off to fight in battles. The Omegas learnt how to help each other during heat. 

As soon as Shiro's heat began he would crawl into their nest and present himself to Keith, nuzzling and whining for his 'knot'. Keith happily obliged his mate, fucking him good and deep before wedging his Omega knot inside Shiro's slick hole. Keith loved making his mate happy. 

Similarly Shiro helped Keith with his heat. As he didn't have a 'knot' he wore a specially designed bulbous cock ring. It acted perfectly as a knot substitute. Keith would ride on top of the big Omega, purring and begging to be filled.

It worked for them.

They were happy. 

Even though Galran Omegas were self-sufficient and practical, there was still one thing they couldn't do.

Breed.

For that they still needed Alpha seed. Traditionally a pair of Omegas would both mate with a carefully selected Alpha, increasing the chances of a baby. 

Human Omegas like Shiro could also be impregnated by a Beta. Galra didn't have Betas, so Keith had no idea if he could also mate with one. He assumed having a human father meant he probably could.

Neither of them wanted to mate with an Alpha. They knew it could get rough. 

They were both strong enough to take it, but neither had much experience with Alphas. They'd seen other Omegas covered in scratches and bites, unable to walk properly for days. This turned them off, made them feel safe and content they had each other. Yet, still they wanted a baby. 

After talking it through they decided they'd try to breed with a Beta. They both had someone in mind, but felt awkward raising the matter. He would be excellent parent material and they felt he might be open to their suggestion, being an easy-going type of guy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beta Hunk had always prided himself on his abilities as a baker. He loved creating delicious flavour combos and knowing people enjoyed his wares gave him a warm glow in his heart.

Something else that ignited his heart was seeing big handsome Omega Shiro. 

He knew Shiro and Keith were together, but a tiny spark in his core always burned brightly for his crush. He never thought he stood a chance of being anything more than just a friend. He'd long given up on any romantic notions, but nobody else came close. 

At no point could Hunk ever have imagined what would happen next.

He'd spent a busy morning working in his bakery when Keith and Shiro casually strolled in. After a few well-aimed jokes about having _'buns in ovens'_ , they invited Hunk for dinner at their place. 

They told him they had a _proposition_ for him and it would mean a great deal to them if he accepted. Hunk agreed to come over at 7pm. He spent the rest of the day feeling curious and a little anxious, but excited about spending an evening in Shiro's company. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You want me to what?"

"We'd like you to breed us."

"Oh boy, you guys know I'm not an Alpha right?"

"Yes, that's the whole point. We want to mate with a Beta, so who better than our favourite friend?"

"Well, I'm SO flattered, but I-"

"Fantastic! Thank you so much!" 

And that's how it happened. 

Hunk found himself quite literally head-hunted by two broody Omegas. The idea that his one true crush wanted to have his baby felt like an impossible dream. He got so caught up in his thoughts he almost forgot about Keith.

_Breed 'us'._

_Oh._

As luck would have it, Keith fell into a heat a week later. It came on so suddenly, Shiro hurriedly contacted Hunk.

The Beta baker mistakenly read Shiro's message to mean he was the one in need. His heart raced thinking this was the moment he'd always longed for. 

With a big smile Hunk arrived at the Omegas' home, but before he got chance to knock, Shiro flung open the door and dragged him inside. The burly baker couldn't hide his delight at being manhandled by the big Omega, but his joy soon waned when he saw Keith on their bed, _naked_ and presenting. 

Hunk swallowed hard. He'd made a promise and now he needed to step up and deliver the goods. He glanced at Shiro and saw the hopeful look in his eyes.

"Ok. So, I guess this is it, Keith is ready...oh eh, don't worry if he starts growling, it's just a Galra thing." 

Shiro hesitated and pulled Hunk in for a hug, squeezing him tight. The smitten Beta closed his eyes, the warm embrace turning him on. He felt sure he'd have no trouble getting hard wrapped in Shiro's arms, but the big Omega stood back and handed him his cock ring. 

"You need to wear this, it helps with the mating process. When you're ready to come, lock yourself inside, it stops the seed from dripping out. Keith will need it...things can get a little messy." He stroked Hunk's arms and chest. "You need more of my scent on you." 

Keith squirmed and purred while Shiro prepped Hunk.

"Wait? You're not staying? I thought y-you wanted me to ..eh..both of you?" Hunk stammered.

_Please stay._

"No, I'm not in heat. I'll only be a distraction. You'll be fine. Isn't this exciting?"

Hunk grimaced.

_No._

Shiro closed the bedroom door, leaving Hunk alone with Keith. The heat-struck Omega writhed and moaned, trying to claw all of Shiro's clothes around him in their nest. He glared at Hunk, his eyes fixed on his crotch. The kind Beta smiled nervously.

 _Please be gentle._

This wasn't what he'd expected. He thought Shiro would be there too.

_Ok calm down, this is Keith, your friend, he's great._

But the feral Omega before him didn't resemble the Keith he knew. Hunk shook his head, he needed to focus.

_He's just an Omega, nothing weird._

"Hey Keith, don't worry, I'm here. Would you like me to join you in your nest?" Hunk spoke in a calm voice, trying to pacify the snarling Omega.

Slowly, he undressed, but Keith had other plans and crawled out of the nest to circle Hunk in the middle of the room. 

The sweet-natured Beta felt like prey being stalked by a predator. He tried to relax and told himself to just go with it, allow Keith to sniff out Shiro's scent on his body.

_It's fine._

_Holy shit!_

He took one look at Keith's Galran cock and felt his own disappear. 

_Where the fuck did that come from? It's huge...and purple!_

Keith growled and hissed as he pushed Hunk into the nest. It felt warm and smelt musty, strangely arousing. Hunk realised it must be Shiro's scent. Keith straddled him, the large Galran member bouncing off his belly. 

Hunk thought Shiro's scent would sedate Keith, make him more pliant. Instead, it seemed to drive him wild. He rubbed himself all over Hunk's torso, twisting and grinding, soaking his remaining clothes with slick.

"Ahh..need..knot me..fill me," Keith whined. 

_Shit, the cock ring..I need to put it on._

Curving his big hands round Keith's slender waist, Hunk gently moved him on his back. The Beta wriggled out of his pants and boxers and stripped away his slick-covered t-shirt.

He looked down at his too soft dick and sighed.

 _Oh no._

_Please don't let me down.. don't let Shiro down...ah lovely Shiro._

Just thinking about the big Omega gave Hunk a little jolt in his groin.

Keith wrapped his legs round the Beta's sturdy body, his untamed edge softening into something more fragile and needy. 

"Please, give me what I need. Take me, _breed_ me." Keith's eyes filled with tears and Hunk saw his desperation.

_They really do need my help._

He moved over Keith's smaller frame, caging him with his big arms. Keith looked radiant beneath him, his violet eyes glowing.

The Beta found his confidence. 

He needed to accept the Galran cock, not feel intimidated. He reached down and touched the purple member. It felt surprisingly soft, velvety almost. He stroked it, feeling the supple ribbed texture slide over his palm.

_This feels nice._

"Ah, g-good," Keith purred. 

"Yeah? You like that? Tell me what else you like." Hunk wanted to imagine all the stuff Shiro would do to make Keith happy. Picturing Shiro doing all kinds of lewd things gave Hunk an instant boner.

_He slipped the cock ring on, smiling at its rounded shape._

_So this is what an Alpha knot must feel like._

Hunk settled between Keith's thighs, still paying attention to his cock. He marvelled how it increased in size.

_I bet Shiro loves it, I bet he sinks on top of this purple beauty and rides it all the way to heaven._

Keith groaned, his hips rolling up, trying to connect with Hunk's heavy cock.

"Please, h-hold them together...like S-Shiro does..ah."

"Oh that's what you like? Does he make it feel good?" Hunk grinned, he loved hearing Shiro's name.

Keith whimpered, "Yes, so good." 

"Okay sweetheart, whatever you need."

What Keith needed was to come first, because it would help prepare him for Hunk's seed. The fresher the slick, the better the flow to his eggs.

Hunk took hold of both cocks and rubbed them together.

"Oh, that really _is_ good." 

Galran cocks were very sensitive, capable of multiple orgasms in quick succession. Their design gave intense pleasure, as well as optimal functionality for breeding. Keith's heat heightened all his senses. Feeling their cocks slide together pushed him over the edge. 

"Ah..yes ahhh," Keith cried. "Now I need you to come inside me...Please." He lifted his legs up over his cum-covered tummy, presenting his hole, eager and twitching, dripping with slick.

"Breed me Beta, give me a baby." Keith's eyes seemed to light up with desire.   
Hunk didn't need telling twice. Lining his thick member up with Keith's entrance, he eased himself in. The slick made Keith's insides feel hot and wet, perfect for receiving fresh potent seed. The Omega clamped on to Hunk's shoulders, digging his nails into the flesh. 

"Ah yessss...good, like my Shiro, fuck me harder, come inside me, knot me," Keith growled, his walls contracting, almost sucking the Beta inside. Hunk had never felt anything so forceful and it didn't take much for him to feel a familiar wave of fluttering pleasure. 

He sped up his thrusts, faster with every push. Through the mess of Keith's slick, Hunk fucked them both to completion. He felt his seed shoot out, filling the Omega.   
In his mind he thought only one thing.

_Shiro._

"Ahh Shiro!" Keith hollered, making Hunk smile.

They lay there connected for a short while, when Keith suddenly reacted, shoving Hunk away. 

"You didn't push the knot in far enough, it's all dripping out." Keith couldn't stop himself from getting upset. His overbearing heat hormones did nothing to stem his erratic emotions. He began to cry loudly, turning away into a foetal position on the bed.

"I'm so sorry, I tried, but I'm not-" 

Before Hunk could finish, Shiro burst into the room.

"Keith? Baby? What happened? Hunk, what did you do to him?" He crawled on the bed and wrapped himself around his mate, shushing him in a soft voice. "It's okay my love, don't cry. Whatever happened, we can make it right." Shiro turned and glared at Hunk. The Beta stood awkwardly at the side of the bed, covering his genitals with his hands.

"Sh-Shiro, I'm so sorry. I did it wrong. I couldn't get the cock ring to go all the way in, the knot slipped out. I've never used anything like that before. I've never had sex with an Omega in heat." Hunk felt awful. 

"I let you both down and now Keith is crying...and...and, it's all my fault." Hunk averted his eyes, too ashamed to look at Shiro. 

_I fucked it up._

_Way to go Baker boy._

Shiro's eyes softened at the sight of Hunk cringing at the side of the bed. He felt bad for the kind Beta. He'd dropped everything and turned up at their home, ready and willing to help them. Shiro scolded himself for not giving Hunk more guidance.

_I should have stayed in the room._

"Hunk, no. I should be the one apologising to you. We ambushed you with our request and then expected you to perform on cue. I should have helped you, explained things better,"

Shiro smiled, making Hunk relax again.

"This really wasn't how we'd planned this at all, but Keith's heat caught us by surprise." Shiro stroked his mate's hair, still holding him close and comforting him.

"Yeah, I guessed as much. I thought I could do this, but maybe I'm not the guy for the job. I mean, I'll keep trying if you want me to, but I won't be offended if you decide to choose somebody else." Hunk knew he was forfeiting his chance to make love to Shiro with that suggestion, but this wasn't about him.

_They deserve to get their wish._

_They will make such amazing parents._

"NO! We chose YOU!" Keith crowed from the warmth of Shiro's embrace. His tear-stained face peered out, violet eyes large and scared. "Please, we need you. You did everything right. We don't want to breed with an Alpha, we want you. It doesn't matter about the knot, you tried your best and that's all we ask."

Hunk grinned sheepishly, "You mean, you still want me to help you? I will do my best, I promise. This really means a lot to me, to give you a baby."

_Especially if Shiro gets pregnant._

_Oh he would look so beautiful all curvy and squishy and I could bake him lots of yummy treats, feed him and the baby only the best ingredients._

There was another reason Hunk hoped it would be Shiro who fell pregnant.

_Ohhh and when he starts lactating, oh my god._

Hunk nearly came on the spot, imagining Shiro with big milk-heavy breasts, his nipples erect and sore. Hunk could help him relieve that soreness with his mouth.

_Shit, that's so hot._

Shiro eyed Hunk's blushing face and smirked to himself.

_Somebody looks pleased._

"Hunk, I think I will be coming into a heat in the next few weeks. We can discuss things a little better before then. My cycle is pretty regular, so I don't think there will be any emergency surprises." Shiro saw the happy twinkle in Hunk's eyes.

_I think someone might have a crush._

"I'm hoping my heat will set Keith off too, it's quite common for us to sync. Galra Omega are very sensitive, they like to take care of their partners. Keith would expect to join in when we mate. Are you okay with that Hunk?" Shiro watched his reaction.

"Oh yeah, absolutely, you can count on me. I will do everything you tell me to Shiro. I just want to help you...eh.. _you guys_..both of you," Hunk floundered, feeling caught out.   
Shiro thought he looked cute, his suspicions confirmed about Hunk's feelings.

_Yep. He's got it bad, such a sweet Beta._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next few weeks, the two Omegas dropped in to see Hunk on a regular basis, reassuring him and boosting his ego. They'd decided to woo him a bit before their next heats. Their affectionate behaviour had a very positive effect on the Beta. He'd definitely got more of a spring in his step and he felt himself puffing his chest out when Alphas visited his bakery. 

He got a thrill knowing he would be 'servicing' two Omegas at the same time. He'd watch any Alphas with a self-satisfied grin. Keith and Shiro had purposely chosen him, not an Alpha, and that felt good.

_You're going to give them your best shot._

_Make Shiro pregnant._

While Hunk sat daydreaming about what his and Shiro's baby would look like, his phone pinged with a notification. 

A message from Keith. Shiro had started his heat. 

Hunk felt a rush of endorphins hit his brain, he couldn't stop smiling.

_This is IT._

_Hold on Shiro, I'm on my way._

Now Hunk knew what to do, he felt confident this time would be a success. Keith welcomed him into the house and immediately started rubbing his scent all over the willing Beta.   
He could hear sounds coming from the bedroom, long drawn-out moans signaling the severity of Shiro's heat. The noises made him feel funny, a tight sensation in his groin. Hunk took a deep breath and nodded at Keith to open the door. They'd agreed the Beta should go in first and let Shiro scent him. Once they settled in the nest, Keith would come in and join them, making sure Shiro felt as comfortable as possible. 

Keith needed to stay close to his mate. His Galran instincts made him protective over Shiro while he was in heat. He needed to make sure Hunk did things the right way, they were leaving nothing to chance this time.

Hunk enquired after the cock ring, but Keith said he and Shiro had a better solution. As soon as the Beta came inside Shiro he would pull out and quickly insert a plug, stopping his seed from oozing out. This would give them the best chance to conceive. 

The Beta hid his disappointment at not being able to _knot_ Shiro, but he wanted this to work just as much as they did. He'd started to get used to the idea that he could be a father pretty soon. He knew it wouldn't be his baby 'officially' as Keith and Shiro would be the parents, but it still felt nice to wonder what the baby would be like.

He would never have admitted it to anybody, but Hunk imagined how his and Shiro's baby would look. The thought made him emotional in a way that he didn't understand. 

_Reign it in dude._

_You're going to get your heart broken_

Hunk didn't really know how to curb his enthusiasm. If he felt passionate about something he gave it his all, and seeing Shiro laid out in all his naked glory definitely made Hunk feel very passionate.

_He looks like a magical being, so beautiful._

Shiro gazed up at him from the nest, his eyes half-lidded and full of tears. His skin looked shiny from sweat and slick, a blush crept over his chest and neck from the heat. Shiro was a lot bigger than other Omegas, he had no explanation, something in the genes. He was also the only Omega in his family, the rest were all Alphas and Betas. Even his twin brother was an Alpha. 

Hunk had never seen Shiro undressed before, he couldn't stop staring in amazement at his body. He resembled one of those carved marble sculptures depicting naked warriors and angels, all muscle and toned flesh. Add to that exterior the vulnerability of Omega heat and the fragility in those fluid grey eyes and Hunk felt himself fall hard and fast at Shiro's feet. Even though he knew it would get shattered to pieces, he'd still hand over his heart to the big Omega every time.

_Don't worry Shiro, you have me, I won't let you down._

"H-help me, _please_ , it hurts so much." Shiro's voice sounded tiny, nothing like his usual melodious tone. Hunk practically tore his own clothes off and climbed into the nest beside him.

"Mmm you smell nice, like Keith, need more." Shiro licked Hunk's neck.

The feeling of the Omega's tongue made his skin pebble with goosebumps. He trailed his hands along Shiro's body, his touch light and gentle. 

Unlike Keith, who could turn almost feral from his heat, Shiro became clingy and needy. He craved kisses and cuddles and soft words.

"Hmm, make it feel better, please, touch me...ah." Shiro curled his body round Hunk, trying to get as much skin to skin contact as possible. He loved the Beta's sturdy frame, he felt like he could really handle the big guy with ease. Shiro loved his own mate above anybody else, but this was something new and deeply arousing to the heat-dazed Omega. He pinned Hunk down in the nest and crawled over him, covering him with slick. 

Hunk just lay there with a huge smile on his face, this was like all his most treasured wishes coming true. He felt Shiro nuzzling and licking every inch of his body. The big Omega hummed and purred, arching his back as his leaking member connected with Hunk's heavy erection. Pressing them together, Shiro gasped hungrily. His whole body seemed to vibrate with desire. He panted in Hunk's ear, "I need you, please, give me what I need, give me your seed Beta." Then he kissed him, a full kiss, all tongues and lips clashing. Hunk could hardly breathe, he felt so exhilarated.

_Oh my god He's such a good kisser._

_I'm going to come before we've even got anywhere._

_I need him to slow down._

"Sh-i-ro..ah, I'll give you everything you need, j-just let me ...AH..oh you're doing _that_? Okay...eh." Hunk tried to hold himself together as Shiro promptly took his entire length in his mouth.

"Taste so good Beta, sweet, mmm...so big, want you inside me." Shiro dipped his head back down, sucking and slurping Hunk's cock like his life depended on it. The placid Baker tried to keep a clear head, tried to hold on, not come too soon.

_His mouth, it feels amazing._

_Oh..hey ..what's happening?_

Hunk was so consumed by Shiro's mouth he didn't notice Keith slip into the room and climb in beside them. Now Hunk could feel not just Shiro's lips round his cock, but Keith's too. They were mouthing along each side of the veiny shaft, their tongues curving and toying together, saliva mixed with pre-cum smeared over their faces. Hunk stared down at their blissful expressions and quietly thanked the universe for blessing him with such a breathtaking sight.

If the Beta was struggling to keep it together before, it felt almost impossible with the addition of Keith's mouth, but this was all part of the plan. The Omegas had discussed beforehand that they needed to get Hunk to the point where he would be ready to burst. The more eager and desperate they got Hunk the harder he would come, his seed would shoot out with greater force.

The Beta had both hands on their asses. His left hand gripped Keith's strong lean cheek, while the right hand squeezed the fleshy glutes of Shiro's meaty rear. There really was nothing he wanted more than to massage those rounded cheeks. Kneading bread would never feel the same again.

_I'm gonna bake me some Shiro buns._

_Give them a nice glossy finish._

_Oh shit...if they carry on like this ..I'm going to finish too soon._

Keith had it all under control. He paid close attention to Shiro, who became more squirmy by the minute. His heat cramps abruptly caused him to double over, clutching at his abdomen. A fresh flow of slick seeped out between his legs.

"Ow..ah, it hurts...please Keith, please make it stop, fill me...B-Beta, do it please," Shiro wailed.

Before Hunk could offer him any comfort, Keith had manoeuvred the big Omega on top of the Beta. Taking hold of Hunk's cock, he positioned it directly at Shiro's entrance, inhaling sharply as he watched the thick length disappear inside his mate. Shiro grinded slowly up and down, contentedly purring with every bounce. Keith straddled Hunk's thighs behind his mate and reached round to stroke his drooling cock. Shiro trilled at the double stimulation, riding Hunk's cock deeper with every jolt of his hips.

Hunk lay trapped beneath the two Omegas, but he didn't care. This was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he fully intended to enjoy every single second. Seeing Shiro grinding above him felt unbelievable.

_I love you heavenly Omega._

_Oh shit._

"Ahh oh yes, please K-Keith, baby...ahhh," Shiro groaned as Keith milked him into an orgasm. His eyes lit up like icy flames, his body trembled. Hunk felt the Omega tighten around his pulsing cock. Keith shifted off the Beta's thighs and ordered Hunk to take Shiro from behind, carefully coaxing his mate onto all fours. 

Shiro whined at the loss of Hunk's large member inside him, but allowed his mate to guide him into the right position. 

Hunk felt a little awkward with Keith bossing them about, but the Omega saw this as serious business and they wanted it to be successful. Things hadn't gone to plan with Keith's heat, so this was a second chance. 

Hunk had a slightly more romantic idea about mating with Shiro, but as Keith ordered him to keep the momentum going, he realised his own foolish mistake. Of course this wasn't about his devotion to Shiro, they just needed his seed and he'd made a promise to help them. The only love involved was the connection between the two Omegas. Hunk was merely there to provide.

_And provide I shall._

_Brace yourself big guy, one Beta Baby heading your way!_

He jerked himself off a few times, made himself good and firm. Shiro moaned and whined, thrusting his body back to get Hunk to enter. His orgasm made him hungry for more, his hole gushed with sweet liquor. The Beta gulped at the sight of Shiro's quivering rim, open and ready to take him whole. Without any more hesitation he plunged himself into the slick orifice, gasping at the smooth slide of Shiro's walls around him. 

"Ahh Beta, so good, take me, fuck me. Harder, deeper, fill me with your seed," Shiro cried out as Hunk slammed into him, anchoring himself on the Omega's voluptuous hips. He felt Keith's eyes burning a hole straight through him, but he couldn't let the possessive Omega distract him. 

Keith watched them with mixed feelings. It pained and aroused him in equal measure to see his mate falling apart so easily for the Beta's touch. In any other situation his Galran instincts would have made him claw the other guy away from _his_ Shiro. Nobody got to touch his beloved, but needs must and at least Hunk was a safe choice. Watching the look on the Beta's face told Keith there might be more than just friendship in Hunk's mind, but he'd deal with that later. 

Keith decided he may as well allow himself some enjoyment and slowly stroked his own member while watching his lover get pounded. He loved the wrecked expression on Shiro's face, the look of someone in pure ecstasy. The big Omega wasn't entirely zoned out and clocked his mate jerking off. He licked his lips, eager to get his mouth on the purple member. Keith saw him and moved forward, hissing as Shiro's wet lips pouted round his taut head. 

"Ah fuck, you feel so good Shiro. Going to give you what you need, I'm so close, I can feel it." Hunk kept his thrusts short and fast, barely leaving the Omega's body, each push deeper than the last, keeping him bottomed out, reaching his cock as far inside as he could. Shiro moaned around Keith's cock, saliva pooling on the bed below as he continued to suck his mate with a relentless drive. Keith's eyes remained fixed on the Beta, waiting for him to let go.

It only took a couple more jolts of his strong hips and Hunk came long and hard, yelling at the top of his voice as he shot his load inside the big Omega.

" _Fuuuck_ S-Shiro, you feel so hot. I filled you so deep." Hunk gasped for air, still clutching the Omega tight against him, not wanting to waste a drop. His eyes met Keith's who released himself from Shiro's mouth and reached for the plug. 

"Ahh Keith...no, need more. Need your knot, keep me filled, please," Shiro called out shrill and anxious. 

"Shhh Omega don't fret, all will be okay, I promise." Hunk stroked Shiro's lower back, keeping his voice calm and low. Keith glared at him and handed over the plug.

"Pull out and shove this inside, do it fast. I don't want my Omega in any more distress than necessary." Keith's tone sounded sharp. 

Hunk knew better than to argue. Obeying the instruction he slipped out of Shiro's warmth, ignoring his pleas and objections, and pushed the plug in deep, making sure it slotted in place. 

"Yesss, ah knot me, so good, so full of seed. Beta where are you? Hold me, need you close," Shiro cooed and purred, pulling Hunk back into the nest. The Beta averted his eyes away from Keith, who could barely contain his rage at hearing his Omega calling out for another to comfort him. He crunched his teeth in frustration, but he knew better than to upset his mate when he was in heat. Getting angry would only cause an avalanche of emotions and could undo all their hard work. Better to keep him sedate and happy, but that didn't mean Keith wasn't going to join them in the nest. He wanted to stay close to his mate and Hunk wasn't getting in between them that easily.

_Making himself comfortable with MY Shiro._

_I'll be having words with him later._

Shiro luxuriated in between Keith and Hunk. The nest felt comforting and cosy with their joint body heat. He purred softly, a low vibration in his chest. The sound made Keith drift off to sleep, his face plastered against Shiro's back as he spooned him from behind. The big Omega held his mate's hand, wrapped round his middle. He loved him so deeply and in his heart he felt so happy that Keith supported his wish to have a family. He couldn't wait to share their good news.

Shiro noticed Hunk yawn, big brown eyes met his cool grey gaze. They lay there for a short while, just smiling at each other. Shiro wanted to wrap the Beta in his arms, his heart bursting with gratitude, but he didn't want to wake Keith. He knew his Omega struggled seeing him together with Hunk. He didn't want to upset him further by showing the Beta too much affection. Instead, he softly whispered in Hunk's ear, "Thank you...for being so kind."

The selfless baker took hold of Shiro's other hand and held it up to his lips. He tenderly kissed his palm and blushed when Shiro cupped his cheek in response. Hunk wished he could tell the Omega how he really felt about him, but he knew there was no point. Shiro belonged to Keith, they were meant for each other. He just needed him to _know_ , to understand that Hunk would give him the world if he asked him to.

"Shiro, anything you need, no matter what...I'm here for you," he replied, his heart racing. He hoped they wouldn't shut him out completely if Shiro did become pregnant.

Unbeknown to the anxious baker, Shiro had every intention of keeping Hunk involved in proceedings. Keith would probably object, but Shiro would remind him that without Hunk they wouldn't be having _any_ babies and even worse, they could find themselves at the mercy of some overbearing Alpha.

_That'll keep him quiet._

_My sweet protective Omega._

Shiro didn't want to lead Hunk on, fuel his crush, but he felt it was only right he should play a part in their child's life. Shiro thought this might help Hunk deal with any unresolved romantic feelings he harboured for his friend.

The Omega wasn't jumping the gun with his plan. Shiro already knew Hunk's seed had done the trick, he could feel it in his core. 

To a regular human this may have sounded a bit far-fetched, but to an Omega it was the most normal thing in the world. They were so sensitive and in tune with their bodies, that even the tiniest change triggered impulses in their minds. 

Shiro had no doubts.

_I'm pregnant._

After a couple of hours the Beta murmured something to Shiro about leaving, prompting Keith to wake up. 

"Thank you Hunk for all your help. I'm sure you have lots of baking to do. Please, don't let us keep you from your work." Keith preened, a proprietorial arm draped round his mate.

_Time to go Beta._

His tiny moment of triumph didn't last long. His face fell when Shiro wouldn't let go of Hunk's hand and insisted he stay in their nest. He still felt squirly from his heat come-down and needed as much skin to skin contact he could get. Keith narrowed his eyes at the hapless Beta's nervous glance in his direction.

"Yes, of course my love, whatever you need. Are you thirsty? I'll get you a drink. Don't worry about anything." Keith stepped out of the nest, side-eyeing Hunk as he pulled on a robe.

"Oh Keith, don't forget to bring Hunk a drink too, I think he deserves one after all his hard work." Shiro grinned, fully aware Keith would not be impressed.

_Relax Omega, lose the attitude._

_I'm your mate, nobody else's._

Keith stomped into the kitchen, cursing under his breath.

_There better be a baby after all this bullshit!_

_How long is Shiro going to hang on to him like a limpet?_

_Keep your cool Keith, just a few more hours._

_I'm sorry my Omega, I just want you to myself again._

He handed them both a drink and sulkily climbed back into the nest, snuggling up against his mate. Keith didn't want Shiro to think he was being snarky, so he softened his tone. 

"Is that better darling? I just want you to feel happy." He nuzzled his neck, inhaling his sweet Omega scent, so different from his own spicier Galran fragrance. "I love you Shiro," he whispered.

"I love you Keith." Shiro kissed his mate, still holding Hunk's hand. The Beta closed his eyes, a single tear rolled down his flushed cheek. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't stop his thoughts.

_I love you too Shiro._

_I'm sorry Keith._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One week after Shiro's heat, the big Omega strolled into Hunk's bakery with a broad smile on his face. He gave the baker a little wave and asked if he could join him for a coffee. Hunk nodded, tearing his apron off and falling over himself to accompany his favourite Omega to the coffee shop.

"I have some good news. You're not supposed to know until tomorrow, but I couldn't wait to tell you." Shiro's face was a picture of bliss.

Butterflies filled Hunk's belly. He knew what was coming.

"Are you? Have we? Did it work?" he exclaimed, too excited to say the right words.

"Yes! Lovely Beta. I'm pregnant. We're having a baby!" Shiro beamed for all of ten seconds and then he burst into tears. "Oh...I'm sorry, it's just... I'm so happy."  
Hunk couldn't stop his own tears. He reached across the table to stroke Shiro's arm.

"This is the best news ever. You will be the most beautiful pregnant Omega-...oh, sorry. I meant...well, you know. You'll be great." Hunk cringed, he really needed to dial back his emotions, but his heart had other ideas.

_Shiro is having my baby._

_I'm going to be a father._

_I need to bake a cake...for the baby...and me._

Hunk felt his stomach rumble, moments of stress always made him hungry. He also felt a deep-seated urge to feed Shiro, make sure he got enough nourishment.

"Okay, listen. I'm going to bake you some delicious and nutritious treats. Pregnancy is an exhausting time, you need to keep your strength up. It's easy to give in to junk food cravings, but you need to take good care of yourself and our...eh I mean, your baby." The Beta smiled lovingly at Shiro's still-flat belly.

_I can't wait until he's big and round._

The Omega saw the affection in Hunk's eyes and felt a little lift in his heart. It pleased him to see the Beta so elated. He liked how concerned and nurturing he acted. He also felt guilty because he'd promised Keith they'd tell Hunk together. 

Keith felt a bit insecure about his role as a parent, knowing he hadn't conceived the baby, but in Galra families it wasn't unusual to raise babies together as a unit, regardless of who the biological parents were. Keith knew this, but he couldn't help feeling defensive. Now they'd confirmed the pregnancy, he felt a great responsibility to protect his mate and their unborn child.

Unlike with regular human pregnancies, Omega babies only gestated for 6 months. Their growth rate rapidly increased after the 2nd month. This meant the body endured major changes in quick succession and it left the Omega feeling emotionally and physically drained. Omega hormones were a rollercoaster at the best of times, but during pregnancy they went into overdrive. Without the anchoring stability of a level-headed Alpha, capable of taming an Omega's unruly moods, Keith had a strenuous job on his hands. 

Shiro made Hunk promise not to let on he knew about the baby just yet. He told him to act surprised when he and Keith paid him a visit the following day. The Beta agreed, but in his mind he was already assembling a new range of pregnancy cookies and healthy muffins full of fruits and oats. 

"Sure, yeah, don't worry. See you tomorrow...and Shiro?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful on your way home. Just take it easy." Hunk gave him a soft look. 

"I will," Shiro purred, delighted with all the fuss.

_I could get used to this._

Hunk went back to work with a warm fuzzy feeling in his heart. The image of Shiro's happy face kept popping up in his mind, making him smile. He wasted no time organizing recipes and ideas for his new 'healthy range' of baked goods. He intended to make sure Shiro and the baby got only the best ingredients.

_Keep their strength up._

Hunk spent most of the night creating and baking, so by the morning he had a whole selection of delicious nutritious treats to surprise Shiro with. He'd already forgotten the part where he wasn't supposed to know about the baby.

_Ah sweet Omega, going to take good care of you._

By the time noon rolled around, the baker had only managed to get a quick nap before opening his store. He stifled a yawn every few minutes, but carried on serving customers with his usual cheerful demeanor.

The new healthy range was a roaring success, he'd almost sold out of the things he'd baked overnight. Luckily he'd saved some samples to give to Shiro.

The two Omegas arrived just as Hunk was closing for the day. The tired Beta perked up the minute he saw Shiro. He bounded over, his exhausted brain not connecting with his mouth as he greeted the pair.

"Ah here you are. I'm so glad you made it. Shiro, I've got so many yummy things for you to try, and you Keith. It's all healthy ingredients, specially chosen for the baby." Hunk grinned, totally oblivious about what he'd just blurted out.

"You told him?!" Keith scowled at his mate, instantly regretting his tone as Shiro crumbled into a tearful heap.

"Oh, no sweetheart, I'm sorry. Please don't get upset."

Hunk's eyes widened as he realised his mistake. 

_Oh crap. I wasn't supposed to mention the baby._

"S-Shiro...I'm sorry. Keith, please don't be angry with him, he just..." 

"Excuse me? I don't need your advice thank you. My mate is pregnant and super sensitive right now. The last thing I'm going to do is get angry. I think he's upset enough already. You see, this whole thing has confused his feelings. I think it's better if we keep our distance for a while." Keith placed a protective arm around Shiro. He felt disappointed the way things had turned out, but his main priority was making sure his expectant Omega felt happy and calm.

"Come on, we're going home. I'll run you a nice relaxing bath, sound good my love?" Keith stroked Shiro's flushed face, but the big Omega shook his head.

"No, no, no...this isn't what I want! I'm sorry I told Hunk yesterday, but without him we wouldn't even be expecting. I want him to be part of the baby's life," Shiro sniffed, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"But sweetheart, that's not what we agreed. Remember, we just needed a Beta to breed with and then we would do the rest ourselves. Of course Hunk will see the baby, he's our friend, but we are the parents." There was a mild panic in Keith's voice, he felt his control of the situation ebbing away. He didn't want someone else butting in on their happiness.

Keith liked Hunk, he loved his personality and happy face. They both agreed the Beta would be perfect breeding material, but that didn't mean he wanted to share their lives with him. Keith had always imagined Hunk in a kind of 'uncle' role, in the loosest sense of the word.

"No! I want to share it with him too. Stop being mean!" Shiro stamped his foot like a petulant child. Hunk tried to hide his amusement at this reaction.

_He's so cute._

"Shiro! Please stop it. I think we should go home and discuss things don't you?" Keith blushed, embarrassed by Shiro's obstinate reaction.

"Nope! You can go home if you want to. I'm staying here. I'm hungry!" Shiro grabbed one of the honey bran muffins from the counter and took a big bite. 

"You have to be kidding me?" Keith rolled his eyes. Pregnant Omegas had an almost insatiable appetite for everything, not just food. That was part of the problem.

_What if he decides he wants more of Hunk?_

_Oh boy, we've got 6 months of this and it's only going to get worse_.

"Shiro, baby, _please_ ," Keith asked him gently, reaching over to touch his mate's arm.

Silently, the big Omega turned to his mate and took hold of his hand.

"Hunk, if there's any news we'll let you know. Thanks for ...this, the food, helping us, but I need to look after Shiro and our baby. I think you understand?" Just like that, Keith took back control.

"Yeah, sure, I get it. I hope things work out. Please, d-don't be strangers. I mean we're still friends right?" The Beta didn't like how final Keith made things sound. It wasn't his place to intrude on their relationship, but he cared so much about Shiro.

_I want to keep seeing him._

"Yes, of course we're still friends, but for the next few months it might be better if we curb our contact, make things less confusing for Shiro. Omega pregnancies are hard work and things can get a little intense." Keith tried to sound diplomatic, but in his heart he just wanted to build a comfort nest with his mate and shut the world out of their business.

"I understand I guess. Oh hey, here take some snacks home. I made them with the baby in mind, so it's only right you guys should have them." Hunk handed Keith a bag filled with all the samples he'd saved.

Shiro said nothing, but as they were leaving he glanced back at Hunk and gave him the warmest smile the Beta had ever seen. Then he winked before turning back to Keith. Hunk watched them walk away, unsure of what just happened. 

_That wink._

_Something tells me I'll be seeing him soon._

Hunk wasn't wrong, except it took a bit longer than he expected. That day in the bakery Shiro realised if he was going to have any kind of freedom during his pregnancy, he needed to get Keith on side. Either that or go full-blown Hormonal Omega, in which case Keith would be too exhausted to object to anything Shiro did.

He chose the latter. 

Shiro figured if Keith thought himself such an expert on Omega pregnancies, he may as well get the full experience. The big Omega lived up to every stereotype he could think of and by the end of the second month Keith looked totally wrecked. 

Shiro managed to bring new meaning to the word 'unreasonable'. Mood swings, irrational emotions, impossible demands at all hours of the day and night, excessive eating and drinking, moaning, whining, arguing about the smallest things and top that off with a constant demand for sex. Shiro was unstoppable, he rode his mate red raw. Every conceivable position, multiple times a day. Shiro licked, sucked and fucked Keith's Galran cock like a man possessed. Poor Keith spent the majority of the time with an ice-pack permanently attached to his aching crotch. 

To his credit, Keith gave in to every one of Shiro's demands. He did everything to make him feel happy, but his efforts were waning. He hadn't slept properly in weeks and his whole body ached from the extremities of Shiro's libido. Keith could handle himself in bed and loved every inch of his mate, inside and out, but Shiro's constant need for attention was wearing him out. 

Keith wouldn't let the big Omega out of his sight. His overbearing sense of duty towards his pregnant mate bordered on unhealthy and all those around them could see it. Before, Shiro and Keith were very close, but they still had a level of independence. They did their own thing, worked in separate places and even on occasion socialized with separate friends. They trusted each other completely and were devoted to one another. 

Everybody knew they were the 'Omega couple'. Nobody ever disrespected their relationship. 

Since their successful coupling with Hunk, Keith went overboard trying to assert his dominance over Shiro, refusing to let him go anywhere alone or meet up with any of his friends without Keith's presence. This all stemmed from his anxiety over Hunk being the father of the baby and the way Shiro had acted when they mated. Keith felt scared Shiro would run away with the Beta and their baby and abandon him.

That thought had never once crossed Shiro's mind. He only loved one man: Keith. While initially the big Omega had exaggerated his hormonal behaviour to teach Keith a lesson, gradually his biology took over and his belly began to expand, making him feel unsettled. His raging libido calmed into a nagging desire to be adored and fussed over like a pampered princess. He felt insecure about his body and hated the way his pecs grew plumper. Even the slightest brush of fabric turned his nipples into solid little bullets under his sweater. He felt embarrassed and anxious that his pants no longer fit properly and elastic waistbands were now a firm fixture in his life. 

At the start of the third month Shiro needed a break from Keith's suffocating behaviour. He wanted an afternoon for himself, to do whatever he wanted without Keith. He appreciated his mate's care and attention, but he acted more like his parent than his lover. Shiro wanted to feel attractive and special in a different way. He wanted someone to admire him, make a fuss of him for him, not just for the baby. Shiro knew exactly who would make him feel like that, who had a big crush on him.

_Hunk._

Shiro just needed to convince Keith to let him go out alone.

Rather than confront his Omega mate himself, he called in reinforcements in the shape of Keith's mom and his uncle Kolivan. He thought some good old-fashioned Galra bonding would do the trick. What that actually entailed was an hour-long lecture about how Keith needed to back off and let Shiro breathe. By the end of it Keith felt so belittled and ashamed he offered a long apology to his mate and proceeded to fall into their bed. The weeks of poor sleep finally caught up with him and within minutes he'd drifted into a deep slumber. 

Shiro wasted no time grabbing his jacket, but the straining seams on the arms made him exchanged it for a hoodie. He checked himself in the mirror, his face looked fuller, his hips wider. The curves of his chest were undeniable, soon he'd need some support, a maternity bra to contain his milk-heavy breasts. In Omegas, lactation usually started at the end of the fifth month, but before that he would endure the constant itch and ache of his sore teats. He patted his burgeoning belly and walked out the door. 

_Off to see my favourite Beta._

Hunk was out the back when his assistant came in and told him he had a visitor. He told her to send him through to the big kitchen where Hunk carried on preparing a large cake. As he stood at the sink washing his hands, he felt a presence behind him, then the voice of the one person he'd missed more than anybody.

_Shiro._

"Hey Hunk how are you?" 

_The Beta turned round and his jaw almost hit the deck._

_Oh wow. He looks amazing._

Hunk would be lying if he didn't admit to fantasizing about Shiro getting bigger. He loved the idea of him piling on the pounds and glowing with rosy cheeks from his pregnancy hormones. He may have even touched himself a little at the thought of Shiro's breasts flourishing into plump pink mounds of pleasure, full of rich creamy milk. Just the thought of sucking on those juicy nubs made him come ten times over.

"Shiro! Oh man, it's so good to see you." Hunk grinned broadly, reaching over to shake the Omega's hand.

"Well, as you can see, I'm hard to miss these days. What's this crap? Don't I get a hug?" Shiro held out his arms, eager to have a cuddle with the lovable Beta.

Hunk pressed his sturdy body against the Omega's fuller figure and instantly felt relieved. He'd missed him so much. Not a day went by without he thought about the baby. Every night he lay in bed wishing he could be back in the warm nest, curled up beside the big cosy Omega, but that wasn't his life. Shiro wasn't his mate.

_I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it._

_I love him._

"This is nice. You give good hugs. I needed...oh, sorry. I'm a mess with my hormones. One minute I'm all smiles, the next I feel like the world is ending." Shiro couldn't stop his emotions. Hunk reached up and caught a tear with his thumb, wiping away the moisture from Shiro's face. 

"Come on, let me get you a drink and you can tell me all about it." Hunk took Shiro upstairs to his apartment over the shop and whipped him up a milkshake. 

Shiro got himself comfortable on Hunk's big sofa, this was exactly what he wanted. Just someone to make a fuss and focus on him, not boss him about or treat him like a child. He loved the way Hunk kept gazing at him. It made him feel desirable.

_Such a good Beta._

"Here drink this, I think you'll like it. I put fresh raspberries in it." Hunk handed him the milkshake and sat across on a chair. He watched Shiro gulp down the cool liquid and felt a flutter in his groin. A memory of the big Omega taking him in his mouth filled his mind and for a moment he zoned out, wholly unaware that Shiro was watching him with a tiny smile on his face.

_I wonder what he's thinking about?_

"Ouch, ah damn." Shiro accidentally caught his sore nipple while placing the glass on the table.

Hunk watched with interest as the Omega gently cupped his own breast, wincing in discomfort.

"You okay? Do you need me to get you anything?"

_Like my mouth, softening up those pert little babies, taking the pain away._

"Hm, sorry, it's not very flattering, but if you have some ice and a washcloth to wrap it I could really do with something to stop this burning feeling. Ugh the joys of being pregnant," Shiro huffed. 

The Beta wasted no time getting the ice and wrapped it in a soft cotton cloth. He watched as Shiro lifted his sweater and carefully held the cold parcel against his bright red nipples.

Hunk couldn't stop staring, a big dumb grin curled across his face. He'd never seen anything so hot.

_Oh god I want to help him so badly._

Shiro could see Hunk's reaction and he had to admit that it made him feel odd, but in a good way. He couldn't figure out if Hunk looked amused or aroused. He made light of the situation to see what the Beta would do. 

"I bet you never expected to see me sitting here with my stupid sore boobs. This is the bit they don't tell you about. Pregnancy is so humiliating. Thanks for the ice, it's helping," Shiro sighed, keeping a close eye on Hunk's face.

"No Shiro, your boo- er..breasts are not stupid. I hope you don't think I'm out of line, but I think they're beautiful. You know, eh...I read somewhere that sometimes ice isn't the best thing. The cold can cause the skin to crack. Even though you feel heat, it's actually better to put something warm on your...eh..chest." Hunk took his chance. "I suppose it's the same feeling, when you ..f-feed the baby." 

Shiro caught his eye, a smirk playing on his lips.

_Is he suggesting what I think?_

_Oh Hunk, you're a naughty boy, but...I kind of like it._

"Beta?"

"Yes?"

"Come sit here next to me." 

Hunk sat down. He exhaled shakily while Shiro removed the ice pack and bared his tender nipple. 

"Please," He whimpered in a breathy voice.

Hunk stared for all of three seconds before he leant forward and lovingly placed his lips round the sensitive nub. 

Shiro gasped, the minute his nipple entered Hunk's soft warm mouth, a jolt of pleasure struck right through his core.

_Fuck, that feels good._

The gentle Beta cushioned the puckered skin with his tongue, stopping himself from sucking, just easing the sting with slow careful movements. 

In that one single moment, time seemed to stop. It felt like a strange dream. Something so impossible, neither of them really grasped what was happening. They both felt a deep sense of _contentment_ , it didn't feel wrong. Maybe the connection between the baby and Hunk made it feel acceptable in Shiro's hormonal daze. He didn't see it as infidelity or betrayal of Keith's trust. He just needed to feel some relief from the constant pinch of his troublesome nips.

Shiro felt safe with Hunk, he needed his honest affection. He knew the Beta didn't have a bad bone in his body. His generous spirit harboured only good intentions towards the tempestuous Omega, while he coped with his unruly hormones.

_This means nothing, he's just helping me._

_I wish it didn't feel so good._

_Maybe it's better I don't mention this to Keith._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith woke sometime in the early evening. He got up to pee and realised Shiro wasn't home.

_Three guesses where he is?_

_I just hope he comes home soon._

After speaking to his mom and uncle, Keith felt less uptight about Shiro's behaviour. They made him see that Omega pregnancy was a confusing and strange time. His mom informed him that had his mate been a Galran Omega, their relationship dynamic would have turned out very differently. Their attitudes towards relationships were much less rigid than humans. Keith knew pairings between Omegas or Alphas were accepted, but he didn't realise that sometimes that meant having multiple partners alongside one's mate. 

Keith felt surprised, and a little uncomfortable, to discover his own mom had two Galran companions as well as his dad, especially during her pregnancy. While she only mated with her beloved, she sought other forms of comfort with her side-partners. She told him his dad got upset at first, but when he saw how calm being part of a 'pack' made her, he accepted it was just her Galran instinct. 

Keith argued that Shiro wasn't Galran and as a human Omega he should only need one partner, but his mom reminded him that the baby inside Shiro had someone else's genes and maybe it gave the big Omega comfort to connect with that person, or in this case, Hunk. She explained to him that pregnancy hormones could be overwhelming to a first-time Omega parent, especially in a pairing with another Omega not an Alpha. They acted like a strong stimulant, heightening all the senses and emotions. Without the sedative effect of Alpha pheromones to soothe his erratic state, Shiro might need to escape the confines of their home. She warned Keith not to suffocate him with controlling behaviour.

"He loves you Keith, I can see it in his eyes. He won't leave you, but you have to let him do things his own way until the baby is born. He will calm down then. I know it's hard for you to share him with someone else, but trying to clip his wings will only make him fly further away." His mom's words made a lot of sense. 

Keith felt grateful for his family's support, even if they did make him cringe. Hearing about his uncle Kolivan's sexual exploits was really not something he wanted to repeat. The biggest surprise was his mom's revelation about his dad accepting her other partners. 

His mom was a strong Galran Omega, his dad a human Beta. Many people mistook him for an Alpha with his large stature. Keith had inherited most of his mother's traits, including her wiry and agile physique, not to mention his Galran genitals. He seemed to resemble her side of the family more the older he got. Yet still, his mother would gaze at him in a certain light and smile softly, telling him how much he reminded her of his late father. 

Thinking about his parents made Keith sad. It dawned on him that their child would have none of his characteristics.

_I hope I can see Shiro in the baby._

He fought back his tears, wishing their biology had allowed a different outcome, but at least this way they still got to have a child, and maybe Keith would also conceive. He just wished the baby could have both their features mixed into one.

_Oh well, at least Hunk has a kind face._

He thought about the friendly Beta and chuckled. The memory of Hunk's face when he first saw Keith's naked body and realised some parts were definitely all Galra. Keith didn't want things to feel strained between them. He was also thinking ahead, that maybe Hunk might consider trying again to get Keith pregnant.

_I know the chances are slim, but..._

The other thing his mother told him, was that pregnancies between Galran Omegas and human Betas were rare. Their Galran family considered Keith's own conception nothing short of a miracle. Many senior Galra saw Keith as a good omen, a bridge between humans and their culture. It was no secret some felt disappointed he hadn't mated with a Galran Alpha to ensure strong offspring. Keith walked to the beat of his own drum and nobody could tell him what to do. He hoped having a human father increased his chances of conceiving with a human Beta.

No matter who he chose to breed with, none of them would resemble Shiro. His wish to have a baby that looked like them both would never be a reality.

_It's just a beautiful dream._

Keith shrugged off his thoughts and checked the time. Just as his anxiety began to rise, he heard the front door.

"Hi baby, you sleep well?" Shiro looked radiant, all flushed cheeks and a twinkle in his eye. Keith swallowed, sometimes he forgot to stop and look at his mate. He really was a handsome man.

"Yeah, I needed it. You okay?" Keith wanted to ask his mate where he'd been, but he already knew the answer. He bit his lip, trying to stop himself from asking, but the urge felt too great. 

"So, where did you go? See any friends?" Keith saw a flash of guilt spread across Shiro's face.

_Shit._

_Okay, may as well face the truth and get it out in the open._

"Keith, I don't want you to get upset, but I..."

"You saw Hunk," Keith interjected.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Shiro replied, his face burning.

"Do I need to be worried?" Keith fixed him with a concerned look.

"Oh baby, no, never. It's just,... I don't know. I needed to see him, spend time with him. My body, it feels weird. He made me feel better, _calm_." Shiro didn't want to upset his mate with the details of his intimate meeting with Hunk, but he needed to reassure him that nothing else happened. 

For Shiro it was all about comfort, not sex or even love. Yes, he felt affection for the Beta. A familiarity based on their connection through the baby, but he could never come close to Shiro's devotion for Keith.

_My true love, my shining star._

"Please just tell me the truth, I won't be angry, but I need to know. Did you do anything physical with him?" Keith braced himself for an outpouring of honesty, no doubt followed by a whole list of excuses. He would listen, not get upset, accept that this was just part of Omega pregnancy.

"Not really," Shiro replied, his gut twisting.

Keith's heart sank.

"What does that mean? Either you did or your didn't. Come on, just tell me. I don't want any secrets between us. I promise things will be fine. Mom explained some stuff about Omega pregnancies to me and I want to support you my love." Keith meant every word, he just wanted his mate to feel happy.

"It's not what you think. We didn't have sex or even kiss, but he _helped_ me. My breasts, they ache, the nipples hurt. It's like a burning itch and nothing helps,...until he...eh, he used his mouth. I'm sorry baby." Shiro closed his eyes, he couldn't look at his mate.

"Oh. Okay. That's not what I expected you to say. Why didn't you tell me you felt so uncomfortable? I could have helped you." Keith reached across and stroked Shiro's cheek. 

"So, Hunk made it feel better? Are you sure that was wise? You must see how he looks at you? I think he's in love with you." Keith didn't just think it, he knew it for certain.

_I mean, I can't blame him. Who wouldn't love Shiro?_

"Yes, I know he has a crush on me. I like the way he looks at me, it feels nice. I wanted him to make a fuss of me, feed me snacks and just hang out at his place for a bit. The other thing...it just happened. He gave me some ice, but it didn't really help. Then he told me something warm would be better and..." Shiro saw the look on Keith's face turn.

"Hold on...he was the one who suggested it?" Keith questioned Hunk's motives.

"No, I asked him to do it. Please don't think anything else. It felt good, I wont lie, but nothing else happened. I don't want to have sex with him Keith. You are the person I love and who I want to spend my life with. It's just...this feeling, this need for attention from him. I guess it's the hormones, the baby. I don't know." Shiro's bottom lip started trembling, his eyes filled up.

"I don't want you to feel upset. I love you so much Keith, but the way you acted, it felt like you were trying to control me. I like Hunk, he makes me feel relaxed. He's sweet. It's not like with you and I, it's different. I promise that's all it is and I want to continue seeing him. Please understand, I need to share the pregnancy with him too." Tears soaked Shiro's face, he loved his mate with every fibre of his being. He hated feeling so restless.

"Hey, come on sweetheart, please don't cry. I understand, mom and Uncle Kolivan made me see sense. If seeing Hunk helps you feel better, then I won't stand in your way, but Shiro please consider his feelings in this. Talk to him. While it's hard for me to share you with him, I don't want him to get hurt. I still have hopes of conceiving with him too. I think it would be nice if our kids were related." Keith appealed to Shiro's common sense. He didn't want him to string Hunk along for the wrong reasons.

"I'd love that. I wish this baby had both our genes. Just think how beautiful that would be. It seems so unfair we can't breed. Stupid biology!" Shiro sulked, his eyes still red from crying.

_If only I was an Alpha, like ..._

_Oh._

A thought crossed Shiro's mind. Something so glaringly obvious, but he dismissed it straight away. Keith hated the idea of mating with an Alpha. Even a kind one, even one Shiro had known his entire life.

_...even one who looks like me?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later Shiro made a very important phone call.

"Hey stranger, you're going to be an Uncle!" The Omega hadn't spoken to his brother Kuron in months and this seemed like the perfect time to track him down and share this happy news.

"Yes, I'm still with Keith! Why?" Shiro knew why, because Keith was also an Omega.

"No, we asked a friend to help us conceive, he's a Beta." Shiro knew Kuron would approve. He liked the company of Betas, growing up with Beta parents and a mixture of Alpha and Beta family members.

That wasn't the only reason. Kuron hated the idea of any Alphas claiming his brother. He'd even go as far to say that in many ways he saw Shiro as _his_ Omega, instilling a belief in his brother that 'other' Alphas would hurt him and take what they wanted. You could say Kuron 'encouraged' Shiro to seek out Omegas and Betas for company. He needed to remain the only Alpha in his brother's life.

_Mine._

When sixteen-year-old Shiro presented as an Omega they were all dumbfounded. Nobody knew what to do. Their parents immediately overreacted and split them up. They forced them to sleep in separate bedrooms, citing the dangers of Alpha ruts and how they needed 'protecting from each other'.

Shiro and Kuron hated that arrangement, they did everything together. The first month, they obeyed their frantic parents and didn't spend as much time in each other's company. They both felt lost and lonely without their familiar closeness. Being twins they weren't just brothers, but more like an extension of one another.

They were so close, if one got emotional, the other felt it straight away. This proved hard when Shiro fell into his first heat. Kuron suddenly became very aware of his brother's feelings and reactions, as well as the piercing pain that shot through his body with every heat cramp. The worst thing was his scent. Kuron couldn't escape the haze of Omega syrup that seemed to cling to every surface in the house.

Their anxious parents locked Shiro in his room, forcing him to deal with his heat all alone. Young Shiro wailed and cried for his brother to help him. He felt frightened of all the extreme physical changes affecting his body. The pain, the slick, the unquenchable thirst for someone to hold him, fill him, relieve him of the yearning deep within his core. Lying in the middle of his room, Shiro felt sure he would die.

Kuron went crazy trying to claw his way into the room, his hands bruised and bloody. He plastered himself against the door, straining to inhale Shiro's scent. His brother's scared voice ripped him to pieces, broke something inside him. Their synced emotions fuelled their mutual panic. Their anguish tore through their souls. To keep them apart felt like a crime, but their parents knew if they allowed them to stay together, the results would be far more devastating. 

Being siblings would not curb their urges, their pheromones too strong to resist, but if they mated the repercussions for their family could be disastrous. It wasn't illegal, but heavily frowned upon by human society. If word got out that twins had sexually bonded it would cause a scandal, not to mention the added fear of a pregnancy. Siblings could reproduce, but the babies never survived. To put a vulnerable Omega through the trauma of losing a baby was a fate worse than death.

Their parents tried their hardest to keep them apart, but two average sized human Betas were never going to stop a six-foot-four unit of pure rutting Alpha from getting to his inconsolable heat-struck Omega brother. 

Kuron fought his parents and ended up crashing through the door to Shiro's room. He injured himself in the process, causing complications later on that lead to him losing his arm. An untreated infection got into his bones and amputation was the only way to stop it from spreading into the rest of his body. Despite the pain of his injury, Kuron scooped up his pining brother and swore they'd never be apart again. 

They barricaded themselves into the Alpha's room, where Kuron built Shiro the biggest cosiest nest he could muster and lined it with his dark woody scent. For three days they hid away from their family and the outside world. When they finally emerged, their bodies covered up to hide all the bruises and hickeys, nobody spoke a word. The one and only time their parents acknowledged the unspoken truth was when Shiro's mom took him to get birth control. If she couldn't stop them, she would at least make sure they took some precautions.

After that they became inseparable again. 

Kuron always protected his brother, even though his own impressive size warded off any potentially interested Alphas. They didn't need anybody else, they had each other, but they both knew it couldn't last forever. While their physical relationship only manifested during Shiro's heats, they still found a certain comfort in each other's arms the rest of the time. Their mutual scents calmed them, took away any feral urges. 

Shiro's only experience of sex with an Alpha was Kuron. He never forced him to do anything he didn't want to or treated him like his inferior, but the Omega knew his brother was an exception. Kuron made sure Shiro understood how other Alphas behaved and he would be better mixing with Betas and Omegas. 

The Alpha admitted to himself that this warning was purely for his own benefit. He didn't want Shiro falling for another Alpha. Only he got to wear that crown. 

In an equally selfish move, Shiro made his brother promise he would never mate with another Omega. Kuron agreed and stuck to his word, only mixing with Betas and other Alphas.

The last time the two brothers mated was shortly after their parents died in a car accident. They curled up in their folks' big bed and cried themselves to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms. The sudden shock and intense grief triggered Shiro's heat and by the following morning, Kuron awoke to find his brother grinding on top of him, his moans louder than ever now there was nobody else to hear them. 

They fucked each other long and hard, their firm young bodies perfectly matched. Kuron flipped his brother on to his back and watched greedily as he inched inside Shiro's pulsing hole. Slick oozed around his thick shaft. He kept his thrusts tight, his cock deep. His big heavy knot tested the Omega's tender rim with every jolt of his hips. Shiro's voice echoed round the room, high-pitched and needy, pleading for Kuron to fill him. The big Alpha gazed at his brother, their grey eyes locked in pure devotion. Kuron gave one final shove and forced his knot, coming as he locked inside. Lowering himself on top of his brother, Kuron whispered softly.

"My Takashi, always mine, _Omega_."

Shiro purred, securely attached to his brother's knot.

"Yes, always, my perfect Kuron, _Alpha_."

They held on to one another, both exhausted, both crying. Their hearts broken through grief. They weren't just mourning the loss of their parents, but the loss of each other. They both knew it would be the last time, things had changed forever. They had to go out in the world and make their own lives. They had to learn to let go and find other people to bond with. If they remained together, their co-dependency on each other would end up filling them with resentment. Nobody could take away the love in their hearts, but for their own sanity they needed to move on.

Ten years had passed since their parents died. In that time Shiro avoided all other Alphas and stuck to only mixing with Omegas and Betas. When he met Keith they clicked straight away and Shiro finally fell in love. He spoke to his brother a couple of times a year, usually on their birthday and during the holidays, but they hadn't seen each other since Shiro and Keith started dating. 

Keith knew Shiro had a brother, but he didn't know they were twins. Shiro didn't talk about his past. He didn't have any photos or mementos of his family, not even his parents. He missed them, he missed that bond, which is why he wanted a child with Keith. Their own little family.

Kuron felt happy for Shiro. He liked hearing the warmth in his voice when he talked about Keith. He felt a sense of pride that his brother hadn't fallen for another Alpha. The news of the pregnancy initially shocked him, but once he confirmed the father was a Beta, he relaxed again and thought about how alluring Shiro must look all curvy and plump, carrying a pup.

_I miss him._

Kuron could hear something in Shiro's voice, like he wanted to ask him for a favour. He would do anything for his brother, but he had to admit this request caught him by surprise. Even so, he agreed to help him.

In all the years since the death of their parents, Kuron stuck to his word and never touched another Omega. He thought Shiro would always be the only one.  
Until now.

_Looks like I'm taking a trip._

_Time to meet Keith_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey honey, I'm going to see Hunk. He's making lunch." Shiro pulled on a clean t-shirt and frowned at the over-stretched fabric. None of his regular clothes fit him anymore. Slumped down on the side of the bed, he saw himself in the mirror and sighed. 

_I thought pregnancy was meant to make you all glowy and gorgeous?_

_I look tired and bloated, and what is going on with these fucking boobs?_

_How much bigger are they going to get?_

_I've still got two and a half months to go._

_I hate being pregnant._

"Sure...maybe you could mention to Hunk what we talked about the other week? You know, about me and him giving things another try. I'm due a heat soon, it's been four months since my last one." Keith was busy in the other room, oblivious to Shiro's low mood. 

He had his doubts about mating with Hunk after what his mother told him. He feared that his Galran genes would be too strong, making conception with a Beta almost impossible. His mom knew her son wanted to get pregnant, so she'd suggested a few names of reputable Galra who would be fertile and willing to breed. There was only one problem, they were all Alphas.

Keith shuddered at the thought. His mother had no way of knowing, but Keith's fear of Alphas stemmed from his first heat.

While his mom was away for long periods of time, serving in the Galran fleet, Keith lived with his dad. He always felt happy and safe in their home and attended a local school with other kids he'd known since infancy. 

Every day, Keith's dad would pick him up from class at the same time, on his way back from work. Then, one day, Keith stood waiting by the school gate, but his dad never showed up. He watched one of the teachers walk towards him across the yard, with a grave look on her face. Before she opened her mouth he knew something bad had happened. He stood still, as if caught in a daze, while the teacher told him his dad had got caught in an explosion at work. 

Years later, Keith realised at that point his dad would have already died, but in trying to spare his feelings the teacher said he'd gone to the hospital. Young Keith had nobody else to look after him in his mother's absence, so he stayed with a local family until his mom returned to earth. Nobody took the time to explain to Keith that he would never see his dad again and by the time his mom came back, the once-cheerful youngster had become sullen and withdrawn.

Keith's mom wasn't what you would call _maternal_ and took her Galran military duties very seriously. She didn't really have the time or patience to raise a child by herself. Had Keith been born into Galran society, he would have lived in a commune and grown up with multiple parental figures and other Galran 'siblings'. Keith didn't look or act Galran any way and his mom felt he would be more comfortable growing up on earth with his human father. She still taught him about his heritage and had planned to introduce him to his extended family as he got older. 

Losing her mate so suddenly had a devastating effect on his mom and rather than take Keith with her, she enrolled him into a residential education program at a prestigious military garrison, miles away from the only home he'd ever known. Keith hated it, unaccustomed to strict rules and living with a formal routine. While he was still young, he toed the line. He attended his classes and lived alongside his peers, but deep inside turmoil bubbled away. He felt robbed of his care-free life and missed his dad. As he grew into a teenager his resentment increased, making him moody and stubborn. Some nights he'd take one of the hoverbikes and flee out in to the desert to sleep under the stars. Away from prying eyes, in the cool night air, he would cry for the loss of his father and curse the universe for stealing his happiness.

He'd always return the next morning and face a reprimand for his insubordinate behaviour. Until his eighteenth birthday the garrison had a duty of care, they would not force him to leave or give up on him. His mother knew this and hoped his training would prepare him to join her in the future. 

Keith never stopped to consider he might present as an Omega, assuming he'd turn out a Beta like his dad. None of his classmates had presented yet. Most were younger than him, as he'd stayed down a year when he first entered the program. In the week of his seventeenth birthday everything changed. He'd felt unwell for a few days with stomach cramps and hot sweats. He put it down to a cold and carried on as usual, but one evening on his way back from the training building, he collapsed outside his dorm. 

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was the smell. A thick, pungent, leathery scent that made him gag. Then the first wave of Omega heat flooded his body and he panicked. He clambered to his feet and tried to walk, but two hands grabbed hold of his arms and dragged him into a dark space. The smell got stronger as the hands threw him on the floor. He tried to speak, but everything moved in slow motion. He felt trapped and scared and didn't understand what was happening to his body, but the other person did. They knew all too well. 

"Such a sweet little Omega. So young, so fresh, all mine."

A voice that haunted him for years, but he had no recollection of a face.

Keith never spoke about the incident. He never told anybody that a much older and much bigger Alpha had pinned him down and taken what he wanted. He never admitted how ashamed and dirty it made him feel, or how the bruises and bites took weeks to heal. He never confided in the few friends he'd made, or in any of the tutors, and he definitely never told his mother. He knew if she found out somebody had hurt her one and only child, she would kill them. The young cadet didn't want that on his conscience. 

Instead, he told his mother that he'd presented as an Omega and wanted to leave the garrison to attend a technical college. He pretended his new status made him feel too vulnerable and over-emotional, too weak to attend the vigorous training sessions. He claimed a more sedate study program would be more suitable. 

In truth, he just wanted to get as far away from the garrison as he could. As far away from the Alphas who lived and worked there. He never found out who his attacker was and he had no intention of looking. He chose to push it away and carry on with his life, but the fear of Alphas never left him. 

When he met Shiro he finally felt safe and happy again, like he did with his dad. He never told him the real reason he hated Alphas, just that he'd heard they were too rough and unpredictable. This tied in perfectly with the ideas Kuron had fed into Shiro's mind about 'other' Alphas, so the two Omegas were firmly on the same page.

Had Shiro known about Keith's past, he would never have considered allowing Kuron anywhere near him. Hearing Keith say it would be nice if their kids were related gave Shiro the idea to call his brother. He felt delighted when Kuron agreed to help them. He didn't want him to mate with any other Omegas, but Keith was the exception. 

Kuron would be arriving any day, but Shiro still hadn't told Keith about his plan.

_I hope he doesn't get angry._

_Once he meets him, he'll realise he's nice, not like those arrogant Alphas._

"Hey what's wrong? I thought you were going to see Hunk?" Keith stood in the doorway smiling at his mate.

"I am, but I've got nothing to wear. I'm too pregnant. I look ridiculous." Shiro sulked, his bottom lip sticking out. 

"Nonsense, what about that blue shirt and this t-shirt, you can wear the shirt open, and these pants have elastic in the waistband, nice and stretchy. I think we need a little shopping date, get you some bigger clothes." Keith fussed over his mate, helping him get dressed and standing back to admire him. 

"How do I look?" Shiro asked.

"Handsome and definitely not ridiculous." Keith kissed him, rubbing his hand over Shiro's bump. "I love you my darling."

"I love you too and shopping sounds great. If we go to the mall plaza we can get hotdogs and milkshakes...oh and some caramel popcorn...mmm." Shiro grinned at the thought of eating his way round the mall. He really was too pregnant.

"Okay gorgeous, whatever you want. Now, please remember to speak to Hunk about trying again. It's important. I had a few cramps this morning. I think my heat might start in the next few days," Keith urged.

Shiro nodded and grabbed his bag, grinning as he walked out the door. "Doggy bag, Hunk always makes too much food."

Keith knew he could have joined them for lunch, but he'd noticed Shiro always seemed calmer after seeing Hunk. He didn't mind about their closeness. He knew it wasn't sexual, not for Shiro anyhow, but Hunk probably got more out of it than he should. He just wanted his mate to feel happy. 

A short while after Shiro left, Keith heard a knock at the door. He looked through the spy hole to see who it could be, but all he saw was a familiar grey eye closely peering back.

"Shiro? What are you doing? Did you forget your key?" Keith laughed as he opened the door. 

"Nope, I don't have a key," a warm voice replied.

Keith's mouth fell open.

"H-How? What? Wh-who are you?" Keith gasped. The man before him looked exactly like Shiro, he even sounded like him. The same soft grey eyes, the chiseled jawline, the same build. They even had the same smile. Keith felt confused, and there was something else that caught his attention.

_What's that smell? It's so...mmm._

"Hi I'm Kuron, did Shiro not tell you I was coming to visit? I'm his twin brother," Kuron said, with an amused tone. He stuck his hand out. "And you must be Keith?"  
Keith hesitantly shook his hand, unable to stop staring at Kuron's face.

"His what now? Twin? Sorry, yes I'm Keith, but he never told me you guys were twins. I'm...eh...this is so weird." Keith stammered, stepping back to let Kuron come inside. As the big guy passed him, Keith caught another whiff of the delicious scent.

_What is that?_

_Damn, he smells like Shiro....but different, stronger._

Kuron strolled into their living room and made himself at home on the sofa. Observing this confident behaviour, Keith suddenly remembered something Shiro had told him about his brother. 

_"I'm the only Omega in my family, they're all Betas and Alphas, even my brother is an Alpha."_

Keith's chest tightened.

_Oh no._

_Oh no no no, he's got to go._

Keith tried to stay calm as he watched the Alpha glance round the room. He caught his eye and smiled weakly.

_Breathe Keith._

"So, where is my baby brother? I can't believe he's pregnant," Kuron asked, an excited lilt in his voice. He'd thought about nothing else since Shiro told him.

_I can't wait to see him._

"Baby brother?" Keith looked puzzled. Weren't they supposed to be twins?

"Ha ha yeah, I'm two minutes older than him and I never let him forget it!" Kuron nodded with a smug resolve.

"Ah, ok. Eh,...he's over at Hunk's, for lunch. He should be back very soon though," Keith lied. He had no idea what time Shiro would be back, but he didn't want the big Alpha to get any ideas.

_Fuck, he really is big...and so like Shiro._

"Hunk? He's the Beta right? How come you're not having lunch with them? You don't mind your mate hanging out with the baby donor?" Kuron unintentionally went straight for the jugular. He found it odd that Shiro would be visiting the Beta alone.

_What's he up to with this Hunk dude?_

"No, it's fine. Shiro...eh, he's finding the whole pregnancy thing a little difficult. His body...ah, hm I don't know if he would want me to discuss it with you. Let's just say, Hunk 'helps' him feel better...hm." Keith couldn't hide his insecurity about his mate's closeness with the Beta, but he knew fighting it would be pointless. He felt embarrassed that he couldn't 'control' his mate like an Alpha would.

_Ugh I bet he thinks I'm just a weak Omega._

_I can't believe Shiro didn't tell me he was coming here._

Kuron picked up on Keith's awkward tone straight away and felt his hackles rise. Why was his brother neglecting his mate? He didn't know much about pregnancy, but this seemed cruel and selfish. Since when was his brother so self-indulgent? 

_More to the point, what is the Beta getting out of it?_

_In what way is he 'helping' my baby brother?_

"So, Hunk? Is he a good friend? You guys must be close for him to agree to this. He must really like you guys." Kuron fished for more information, observing Keith's reactions.

"Oh yeah he definitely _likes_ Shiro!" Keith bit his tongue, not wanting to sound petty, but he did feel a little left out. "He's a friend, but...I suppose we're not that close. He's a decent guy, a good Beta. We felt he would be a good choice, a ... _safe_...choice." 

_Not an Alpha._

Kuron heard him loud and clear and he didn't like it one bit. A Beta was usually no threat to a mated pair, but without the presence of an Alpha, it appeared this one had overstepped the mark.

_So much for him 'just' being their donor._

Keith didn't like the way Kuron was studying him. He hadn't moved from the spot by the door. He didn't feel threatened, on the contrary. He felt curious about the big guy, but his anxiety kept his defenses up.

"So, who decided Shiro would be the one to get pregnant?" Kuron saw Keith's eyes dip. He looked dejected. "Or...did he fuck you both?" 

Keith's face shaded deep crimson. The Alpha's blunt question caught him off-guard, sending a weird surge of emotion through his body. His Galran genes had rejected the Beta seed, that was the real reason he wasn't pregnant.

_Don't get upset...shit shit shit, please don't get upset._

Keith rushed into the kitchen, too ashamed of the sudden tears. He hadn't realised just how much emotion he'd bottled up. He'd been so focussed on Shiro and his feelings, he'd neglected his own. 

A warm hand on his shoulder suddenly made him freeze.

_Oh no. He's too close._

"Keith, I'm sorry. Sometimes my brain doesn't connect with my mouth. I spoke out of turn just now. I can see you're upset. If I'm being honest I think Shiro is out of line. What is he fucking doing with the Beta? You are his mate. It's disrespectful." Kuron squeezed Keith's shoulder, trying to project some Alpha pheromones to relax him. He could feel the Omega's unease, but misread it as anxiety about Shiro and Hunk.

Keith felt like dying. He couldn't move. The Alpha's touch paralysed him, but not out of fear. 

_Oh god, he smells too good._

_Fuck._

_Alpha...Shiro...b-but..no._

_STOP!_

Keith snapped out of his daze, roughly shrugging Kuron's hand away. He turned to face him, full of assertive defiance. Who the hell did he think he was, making assumptions about his mate? Brother or no brother, he needed to back off.

The minute Keith stared into those clear grey eyes, every ounce of self-confidence left his body. All he could see was Shiro, but bigger, more rugged, and smelling like fresh rain on a hot summer's day. 

Instinctively, Keith reached up and placed his hand on Kuron's chest. None of this made sense, he had no self-control. 

_I need him._

_...but I don't want him to hurt me._

The big Alpha looked down at the trembling Omega. He could see the uncertainty in his violet eyes. A faint scent caught Kuron's interest, not Keith's Galran fragrance, but something closer to home.

_Shiro._

_Omega._

Kuron could smell his brother on Keith's skin, the same hand that caressed Shiro's bump less than an hour before. He closed his eyes and inhaled a long deep breath.

_Still as sweet as ever._

_I've missed you so much baby brother._

Keith's legs turned to jelly. He felt his knees give way, but Kuron caught him, lifting him up in his big strong arms. Keith's Omega purred, ready to surrender to the burly Alpha. A hunger replaced the fear instilled in his psyche. This Alpha wasn't like the others. This Alpha was part of Shiro. He could take him and Keith wouldn't stop him, but to the Omega's dismay, and mild disappointment, Kuron had other ideas.

"Keith, I think you need to rest. Let me get you a blanket. Is the bedroom through here?" The Alpha lowered Keith on to the sofa and pointed towards the small hallway. The bewildered Omega nodded.

As soon as Kuron opened the bedroom door, his brother's scent engulfed him. He could see the big nest on the king-size bed and smiled.

_This looks cosy. I hope I get to snuggle up in here._

Lewd thoughts filled his head, the strong scent making him dizzy. He palmed over the crotch of his pants, sighing at the memory of Shiro's moans in his ear.

_Fuck, baby brother, you always could get me hard._

He grabbed a blanket, counted to three, and made his way back to the sofa.

"Here, let me tuck you in, make it nice and snug. Is that better?" Kuron gave Keith a soft look. The Omega felt even more confused, but at the same time it felt nice, comforting.

"Thank you," Keith squeaked in a tiny voice. Somehow the big Alpha made him feel small and vulnerable. He wanted to be looked after, protected.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Don't worry Keith, everything will be okay. I'm here now. I want you to give me Hunk's address please. I think it's time I introduced myself." Kuron's eyes lit up.

_Move over Beta, Big Brother wants his baby._


	2. Alpha-Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuron makes himself at home. Will Keith accept the Alpha's help, or has Shiro made the wrong choice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Mpreg, lactation, pregnant Shiro having sex, Twincest/sibling Incest.
> 
> Things are about to get very cosy in the nest!

While Keith fell apart in the presence of his mate's twin, Shiro allowed Hunk to _entertain_ him.

Over at the Beta's apartment he tucked in to a delicious lunch, all home-made by the love-struck baker. 

Shiro had convinced himself over the past few weeks that he deserved all the attention he received from Hunk. After all, he was the one who had to carry around the extra weight and endure the discomfort of his changing body. Every time he looked in a mirror he felt bloated and unattractive. Keith did his best to boost his confidence, but as his mate he was supposed to say all those nice things. 

When Hunk said it, it felt more honest. Like, he really _did_ think Shiro was the most beautiful Omega he'd ever seen. The Beta was under no obligation to please him, yet he went out of his way to give Shiro what he needed. 

They'd developed a little ritual since the first time Hunk _helped_ him. They always met during the day. Shiro preferred to spend his evenings with Keith, relaxing and curling up in their nest. He also didn't want to run the risk of getting too comfortable at Hunk's place and have the Beta get the wrong idea.

A lunch meeting gave off a more platonic vibe, no intentions of things going any further between them. Shiro's feelings towards Hunk were not romantic. Yes, he felt affection for him and gratitude for breeding with him, but this was all about the Omega's needy ego and his aching boobs. He enjoyed being adored and pampered by another man. The pregnancy meant he could indulge this little pleasure without appearing too shallow.

Not once did he stop to consider that he was actually depriving his mate of something so intimate. Keith didn't kick up a fuss or stop him from seeing Hunk, but deep down he wished he could give Shiro the same relief with his mouth. He'd tried a few times, but the big Omega got all restless and told him it felt too painful. 

Shiro didn't like Keith seeing him like that, so pathetic and weak. He wanted to look his best for his mate, show him he could handle the pregnancy. The way Shiro saw it, Hunk was providing a service to them both. As well as getting him pregnant, the Beta made sure Shiro's mood lightened, sending him home with a smile on his face. Keith got a happier mate and things felt less strained. In Shiro's eyes everybody was a winner.

Hunk definitely felt like a winner, he'd never felt happier, or hornier. Just thinking about Shiro's pert nipples made him harder than ever before. He walked around with an almost constant semi. He found himself counting the days to the moment he would finally get to taste the first drops of sweet milk, when Shiro began to lactate. It usually happened in the fifth month, but with enough stimulation it could start sooner. 

Hunk made sure he gave the big Omega _maximum_ stimulation.

Shiro sat next to Hunk on the sofa. He felt satiated after the tasty lunch, his belly full, the baby calm. Now he could sit back and enjoy the soft warm mouth on his aching nipples, or as Shiro called it 'dessert'. 

"Ahhh, that feels so nice," the Omega trilled, tiny sparks fizzing down his spine.

He knew Hunk got off on it, he'd noticed the visible bulge of an erection in his pants. The Omega took it as a compliment, a confirmation that he could still be desirable, even looking like an overinflated beach ball. 

Hunk stayed respectful, no groping, or acting too lewd. He couldn't help getting an erection. Shiro was his perfect man. He knew it couldn't go any further. They were just friends, close friends. Sometimes friends needed help. That's all Hunk was doing, _helping._

Kuron approached the bakery. Keith told him they'd probably be upstairs in Hunk's apartment. He spied an assistant in the store and a devious idea popped in his head. 

Ducking down the alleyway at the side of the bakery, Kuron rolled up his jacked into a sizeable ball and shoved it under his sweater. It looked a little lumpy up close, but from a distance it could pass for a pregnant belly. He typed the store phone number into his mobile and grinned at his little plan. 

Entering the store, he smiled at the assistant who was helping some customers. She gave him a little wave, but he could tell she looked a bit puzzled. Kuron eyed the door into the back and said with a confident tone, "I had to nip out, Hunk's still upstairs." At the same time the customer left and Kuron dialed the number, hastily passing the assistant as she went to answer the phone. 

He made it through the door, laughing as he heard the girl's voice.

"Hello? Who's there? ...oh..must be a wrong number..."

Feeling pleased with himself, the Alpha removed his fake bump and quietly climbed the stairs up to Hunk's apartment. Three steps from the top, he stopped. A noise from behind the door made his chest rumble. All the hairs on his body stood up. 

_Omega._

"Ahh.."

He heard it again.

_Shiro._

He took the last three steps all at once and carefully opened the door. Immediately, the rich syrupy perfume curled up his nose. Pausing in the doorway, he inhaled deeply.

_Oh baby brother, I've really missed you._

Unaware of the impending interruption, Hunk lavished Shiro's boobs with his generous mouth, switching between the two. The louder the Omega became, the harder he sucked the distended nipples.

Shiro lay back on the sofa, his lips half-open. Every draw of Hunk's mouth gave rise to a sultry moan, making him grip the sofa with both hands. 

The Beta was used to the Omega saying Keith's name when things got too intense, so he didn't flinch when Shiro began to writhe and stutter.

"Ahhh K..K-, oh god." The gasping Omega smelled him, that loaded earthy tang, like petrichor after a heat-filled day succumbs to a downpour.

_Alpha._

Through heavy-lidded eyes, Shiro saw him appear. The big Alpha's scent caught him totally off-guard, his pulse raced, his chest heaved. The shock of seeing his brother so suddenly, was nothing compared to what happened next.

"K-...KURON!!" Shiro cried out as his tits erupted, the hot creamy milk squirted over his chest and Hunk's smiling face as he licked his lips.

"Wow, that's incredible, you're so amazi-...eh, by the way...who is Kuron?" Hunk blinked, the milk dripping off his eyelashes.

"I'm Kuron! What the hell do you think you're doing to my baby brother?" 

A deep voice made Hunk swallow as he cautiously turned round to face the strapping Alpha. Kuron flashed him an intimidating smile, his large form towering over the crouching Beta.

Hunk blinked again, not quite believing his eyes. He looked back at Shiro who was staring open-mouthed at the brooding Alpha, then he turned once more towards Kuron. 

"Can somebody please explain what's going on? How are there two of you?"

"I'm Shiro's twin brother. I've come to visit him, and by the look of things, I arrived just in time." Kuron smirked at Shiro laid out on the sofa, milk trickling down his torso. "Get your shirt baby brother. I'm taking you home... _now!_ "

_Where I'm going to fucking suck you dry!_

The direct tone of Kuron's voice hit Shiro like a bolt of lightening. He hurriedly jumped to his feet, grabbing some napkins off the table to wipe his chest. Straightening out his t-shirt and slipping on his shirt, he turned to his brother with most loving gaze Hunk had ever seen.

_What the hell?_

_Is this a twin thing?_

Kuron ran his fingers through Shiro's hair. Gripping him by the back of his neck, he pulled his brother towards him for a hug. The Omega winced, his tender breasts stinging in his twin's embrace. He felt dampness forming through the fabric of his t-shirt as he pulled away from the hug.

"Ah, s-sorry.." Shiro hissed from the pain, tears forming in his eyes.

"What's the matter, did I hurt you? Oh _shit_ , look at you. I really need to get you home." Kuron stroked his brother's face. Leaning in close, he whispered softly in his ear, "Don't worry Omega, I'll look after you." 

Hunk could only stare in disbelief. He couldn't decide if he felt scared or aroused. The sight of not one, but two Shiros tapped into every one of Hunk's deepest desires. Shiro may have embodied his ideal man, but Kuron, he had something extra. The big Alpha exuded a confidence that made the simpering Beta weak at the knees.

_He's like Shiro-plus._

Naturally, he felt intimidated. Most Betas steered clear of imposing Alphas, especially ones as dynamic as Kuron. Hunk could handle himself. He was no shrinking violet, but if Kuron decided he wanted to assert his dominance the Beta wouldn't resist.

Kuron put his arm round Shiro and led him to the door. He noticed Hunk's expression, caught somewhere between fear and awe. The Alpha grinned, he had a soft spot for cute Betas. 

_I might save this one for later._

_He looks eager to please._

"See ya Beta, we'll keep you posted." Kuron nudged Shiro, "Don't forget your manners baby brother, say goodbye to your friend."

The Omega nodded obediently, smiling at Hunk with a dewy expression.

"Bye Hunk, thank you for lunch."

Hunk just stood there, perplexed by Kuron's control over Shiro.

_It's almost like he's his Alpha, but that would be ...impossible?_

_Maybe twins do things differently._

Hunk couldn't deny that thought gave him butterflies in all the right places. As he watched them leave, he imagined how nice it would be to lie between them. Shiro's rounded curves pressed up against his own ample form, his face buried in the warmth of those milk-heavy breasts. Kuron would kiss the back of his neck, strong hands holding him in place while he rubbed himself against the Beta's ass.

_I wonder if Keith knows..._

He thought about their situation, the two Omegas living together as mates with no Alpha. Why did they asked him to father a baby, when they could have asked Shiro's brother to breed with Keith? 

_Maybe that's the plan._

Suddenly, things fell into place. As far as Hunk was aware, nobody had ever seen Kuron before. None of their friends had ever mentioned him. It couldn't be a coincidence that the Alpha should appear in their lives at that moment. 

_Lucky Keith._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro barely made it to the bottom of the stairs, before he felt his brother's hands rest on his hips. Just the merest touch made his nipples tingle, more milk flowed down his chest. Shiro's Omega instantly responded to the Alpha's strong scent. He shuddered as Kuron nuzzled into his neck, inhaling deeply.

"It's been too long. You smell so good, so sweet. Pregnancy suits you." Kuron kissed Shiro's throat, careful not to make too much noise. 

"A-Alpha...mmm ...b-but we c-can't, not here. I want us to be together... _with Keith_. I think he will like you." Shiro smiled at his brother. He wanted nothing more than to feel close to the two people he loved the most.

"I already met him. How else do you think I found you? I'm not sure if he likes me Shiro, he seemed very jumpy. It would have helped if you'd actually told him about me." Kuron frowned, pushing open the door into the bakery.

Shiro rolled his eyes, pulling his shirt closed over his stained t-shirt. He hated this new unpredictability of his body.

"Oh, hi again Shi-, eh...you're twins?" Hunk's assistant stared at the brothers as they walked through the shop. They both turned and waved to her, each sporting a killer smile. She waved back, fascinated by their likeness.

_Damn, they sure are handsome._

"Keith will be fine, he's just a bit cautious about Alphas. He's seen too many Omegas get badly treated. It's like you told me, not all Alphas are like you Kuron." Shiro smiled softly at his brother, affectionately stroking his hand as they walked side-by-side.

Kuron bit his tongue. While there was some truth those words, his main reasons for steering Shiro away were purely selfish. He couldn't bear the idea of ever smelling another Alpha on his Omega.

_My baby brother, still mine._

"When we get back, let me talk to Keith. I know I should have explained things to him. I thought it would be better with you there, so he could see how nice you are. I'm sure he will love the idea. He told me he wished we could have a child that looked like both of us, as well as the baby I'm carrying. He tried with Hunk, but Keith...he's not like you and me, he's half Galra." 

"Ah that explains the purple eyes. So, Galra and Betas are a no-go?" Kuron asked. He had to admit things had suddenly become a lot more interesting.

_I wonder if things are different...sexually?_

"No, it didn't work and I don't really think he wants to try again with Hunk. He would do it for me, but I don't want to put him through that humiliation. The only other option is an Alpha, but we wanted our babies to be related, so you were the only choice in my mind." Shiro stopped as they reached the front door. "Leave things to me, okay?" 

Kuron nodded, he wanted to make his brother happy, but something about the way Keith had reacted made him think things might not be that simple.

"Hey baby we're back. I'm sorry I didn't know Kuron was arriving today or I would have stayed here. Are you okay? Why are you lying on the sofa...are you ill?" Shiro rushed over to Keith, worried something had happened to his mate.

"Hm, no I'm fine. I just felt tired." Keith nervously glanced over at Kuron, but relaxed when he saw the Alpha wink at him.

"Hey, I'm just going to use the bathroom." Kuron purposely left Shiro and Keith alone for a few moments.

"Shiro, why didn't you tell me? I mean, twins? You're identical." Keith sat up on the sofa. He could see Shiro had something on his mind. "What's he really doing here? He's not just come to visit you has he?"

"Yes, well...no, not just that. I asked him to come here. I thought he could help us... _you_." Shiro bit his lip. He didn't want Keith to get angry. "When you said you wished our baby could look like both of us...I thought..."

"What? No! You want me to ...with your brother? He's an Alpha. No...no way." Keith violently shook his head, jumping up off the sofa and glaring at Shiro. "How could you even think that? You know how I feel about Alphas. I'm sure your brother is a nice guy. He seems okay, but no Shiro...you don't understand. I CAN'T!!" Keith lost his cool, stumbling as he ran into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Shiro sat stunned at his reaction. He'd totally misjudged the situation. He stared at Kuron, who emerged from the bathroom looking doubtful.

"Hm, so that went well. I told you he seemed jumpy." Kuron felt bad for his brother, but even more so for Keith. He wanted to reassure the Omega nothing would happen if he didn't want it to. Shiro's heart was in the right place, but clearly he'd missed something vital about his mate's aversion to Alphas.

_Did he have a bad experience?_

_Or maybe he's just never shared a heat with an Alpha._

"Keith? Please baby, can I come in? I'm so sorry. I thought you'd be happy about it." Shiro carefully opened the door. He could see Keith lying in their nest, crying. 

"Go away. I don't want to talk about it. Tell your brother, I'm not breeding with an Alpha. I... just c-can't." Keith sobbed into the covers, unable to look at his mate.

Shiro closed the door and turned to Kuron. He felt awful for upsetting Keith, but he had no idea how to make things right.

"Kuron, I don't know what to do." Tears welled up in Shiro's eyes, to see his mate so distressed tore him apart. On top of worrying about Keith, he felt far too uncomfortable in his soaked t-shirt.

"Come on, don't you get upset too. Everything will be okay. I think you should go and take a nice bath, clean yourself up. You'll feel better. The last thing Keith needs is all your hormonal emotions on top of his own right now. He will be fine, give him some space." Kuron gave Shiro a gentle push towards the bathroom. He wanted him out of the way so he could talk to Keith.

_Don't worry Omega, I'll be kind._

As soon as Kuron heard the sound of Shiro groaning, he stuck his head round the door and saw his baby brother neck-deep in bubbles. He grinned at the relieved expression on his face and quietly left him to soak.

The Alpha listened at the bedroom door, all seemed quiet. Carefully he turned the handle and stepped inside. He didn't want to startle Keith, speaking softly as he entered. 

"Keith? Are you alright? Before you send me away, please just hear me out. I'm not here to pressure you or expect you to do anything you don't want to. I think Shiro got a bit carried away with his idea. He loves you so much Keith and he just wants to make you happy. I'm sorry he didn't discuss things with you. Don't be upset with him." Kuron spoke in a calm tone that seemed to pacify Keith. He could sense his strong Alpha pheromones, projecting feelings of _safety_ onto the anxious Omega.

"I'm not, ...not really. I'm upset with myself. It's a great idea, it makes perfect sense, but I... it won't work. I can't do it. I just, you...you're an Alpha and..." Keith looked away, too ashamed to admit the truth.

"Yes, but I won't hurt you if that's what you're afraid of. It's perfectly natural to feel scared if you've never mated with an Alpha. Let me guess, you heard some bad stuff?" Kuron sat on the edge of the bed, hopeful Keith wouldn't tell him to leave.

"No-, yes...sort of. It's not a big deal. I have Shiro. He feels the same way about Alphas. That's part of what drew us together. We didn't need anybody else... _well_...until now. We wanted to breed with a Beta because we felt more comfortable with that idea. I mean, Shiro's never been with an Alpha has he?" Keith saw a flicker of something in Kuron's eyes. "Has he?"

Kuron couldn't lie, but he felt trapped. If he told Keith the truth about Shiro it could cause irreparable damage to their relationship. His silence already gave too much away.

_I'm sorry baby brother._

"Shiro's only ever been with one Alpha," Kuron said. He smiled proudly, but judging by the look on Keith's face, this was no time for self-assurance.

_Should I tell him everything?_

"Oh. He never told me, in fact he's never really said much about his past. I thought, because of his reaction, the way he dismissed Alphas...hm how stupid am I?" Keith realised he'd assumed Shiro had never mated with an Alpha because it suited his own fears. It slotted in to his way of thinking and meant they would never need to look any further than each other.

"No Keith, you're not stupid. It's fine. You guys are solid. Shiro probably didn't want you to feel weird about it." Kuron spoke without thinking. Before he could cover his tracks, Keith fixed him with a stare.

"Why would I feel weird about it? He's an Omega, it's not _weird_ that he mated with an Alpha...is it? What am I missing here...who was it...somebody famous?" Keith snorted, unsure of where the conversation was heading. "I mean, is it somebody we know?" 

The minute he asked the question, Keith regretted it. The look on Kuron's face said it all. 

_Him?_

_But...they're.._

"It's Kuron. I mated with my brother. He is _my_ Alpha. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Shiro stood in the doorway, a towel wrapped round his bump, soap suds dripping down his legs.

An awkward silence filled the room. Nobody knew what to say. Keith tried to find some semblance of rational thought in his mind, but to his shame all he could picture was Shiro and Kuron naked.

_Fucking._

An image he found more arousing than disturbing.

"Keith, are you okay? Please say something." Shiro clutched his towel, dreading his mate's reaction. He couldn't blame him if he got angry. It's not every day you discover your partner had sex with his own twin.

"It's alright, I'm not upset. I'm not even shocked, more surprised. If you must know, I'm kind of jealous." Keith sighed to himself. Maybe if someone kind and loving had helped him through that first heat, he wouldn't be so wary of Alphas. He looked at Shiro's face and felt happy for him. He never wanted to see any pain in those beautiful grey eyes.

_I have to tell him the truth._

"Okay, look...I'm just going to say it. I hate Alphas because my first heat...it wasn't consensual. I got attacked by an Alpha. He was much bigger and I'm pretty sure a lot older than me too. I couldn't defend myself and it-... _oh no_...I'm sorry." Keith covered his face with his hands, unable to stop his emotions. He'd never told anybody what happened.

Shiro ran over, taking his mate in his arms. Together they sat crying, while Kuron quietly slipped into the other room. 

The big Alpha helped himself to a drink, but his hands were shaking too much to pour the juice. He gritted his teeth at the thought of some Alpha creep abusing a defenseless young Omega. Keith's fear made perfect sense. Kuron wished he could take that pain away, show the Omega he was a good Alpha.

_Give them another little baby._

_Maybe it's too soon._

In the bedroom, the two Omegas lay snuggled up in their nest. The familiar smells and soft cushions gave them comfort. Keith held on to his mate, cheek pressed firmly against Shiro's ever-increasing baby bump. The big Omega stroked his silky dark hair, humming peacefully. He would give his whole life to keep Keith safe. He harboured violent thoughts toward the Alpha who hurt his beloved. 

"If I'd known, I would never have suggested Kuron. I'm so sorry sweetheart. We're okay as we are and this little baby will be so special. I love you Keith." Shiro wanted his mate to feel secure. If sometime in the future things changed, there could still be an opportunity for them to have another baby.

_Maybe even with Kuron._

"He's nice," Keith said, his violet eyes gazing up at his mate.

"Who, Kuron?" Shiro smiled.

"Yeah, I like him. He reminds me of you, not just the way you look, but your character. He's kind...and...he smells nice." Keith blushed. He peered back up at Shiro's beaming face and made a suggestion. 

"Maybe Kuron would like to snuggle in the nest too. Just to see how that feels. What do you th-.."

"Kuron! Come here please..." Shiro didn't even wait for Keith to finish. He grinned at his mate, "Sorry... but I think that's a great idea."

Kuron marched into the bedroom. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the two Omegas all cosy in the nest. 

_Oh...please let me in._

"My dearest brother, Keith has a request." Shiro laughed at his mate's cringing face. "Go on, ask him, he won't say no." 

"Kuron, ehm...I thought it might be a good idea if you joined us in our nest. Just...for..." Keith barely uttered the words, before Kuron kicked off his boots and dove in beside them, sandwiching Keith between him and his twin.

"Oh, is this okay? I can move over to the other side if you're not quite sure." Kuron wanted Keith to feel as comfortable as possible.

"No, this is fine. Thanks." Keith felt his face ignite. 

_Oh yeah, this is more than fine, this is perfect._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometime in the middle of the night, Keith woke up. In the glow of their purple nightlight, he could see Shiro's peaceful face. He felt movement beneath his hand and realised the baby must be kicking. A big smile stretched across his face.

_I can't wait to meet you._

Kuron shifted behind him, a big arm curled round his waist and pulled him against the Alpha's broad chest. Keith sighed, it felt nice, _warm_.

_Safe._

He never imagined he could relax so close to an Alpha, but Kuron was the opposite to the type of Alphas he feared.

Keith's tummy rumbled. He'd not eaten since morning.

"Hm, someone's hungry. You want me to get you some food?" Kuron mumbled, still groggy from sleep.

"Eh no thanks, I can get my own food. You don't even live here," Keith huffed, not wanting to wake Shiro.

"Sorry, I just thought..."

"You thought you'd act like Mr. Big Alpha, feeding the weak little Omega," Keith said, a bit too snarky.

Taking no notice, Kuron kissed Keith's shoulder, whispering low, "Wouldn't you like me to take care of you? I can smell how close you are to a heat." 

Keith stiffened at his words. In any other situation, with any other Alpha, those words would have triggered alarm bells, but not with this guy. Kuron just had a _way_ about him and Keith's Omega instantly responded to that honeyed tone. He didn't know if it was his voice, or his strong Alpha scent that reminded him so much of Shiro. This was clearly his Omega reaching out to mate with the virile Alpha so eager to fulfil his needs. 

"Ah, okay...food..yeah, good idea. Let's go to the kitchen. You can make me something if you like." Keith had no idea why he said it, but his Omega hormones lapped up the huge wave of _interest_ coming off the Alpha.

_Fuck, I can't help it...I want him._

_But not without Shiro._

"So what have we got? Eggs, cheese, onions, mushrooms...ah and some cracked black pepper...perfect ingredients for an omelet. Sound good?" Kuron grinned at Keith who sat on a stool at the breakfast bar. The Omega felt like a small child, loving all the fuss and attention. He smiled shyly at the Alpha, nodding his approval.

_God, he really is identical to Shiro, except he can't cook._

Keith's mind played tricks on him. It was almost as if he had this other version of Shiro, who could do all the things his mate couldn't. He felt a bit guilty for those thoughts, but considering how much attention Shiro enjoyed from Hunk, Keith figured he'd allow himself this indulgence.

_I mean, Shiro wants us to get along...so..._

Kuron set to work at the stove. He wanted it to be the best omelet Keith had ever tasted. He intended to woo the Omega, show him some affection, make him feel a little special. The Alpha knew things hadn't been easy for Keith. He grinned to himself about his brother's blatant flaunting of his pregnancy hormones. He knew he couldn't help it and he didn't have a malicious bone in his body, but in appeasing his own needs Shiro had neglected his mate.

_My timing is impeccable, Keith definitely needs some attention._

"Ehm...Kuron, what happened to your arm?" Keith hoped he wasn't overstepping the mark, enquiring about the Alpha's prosthetic.

"Hm, it's a long story. Let's just say I got injured while helping a loved one in need." An image shot through his mind. Teenage Shiro cowering in his room as the door burst off it's hinges and Kuron fell to the floor. Nothing would have stopped him from getting to his brother. Not even a broken arm. Kuron snapped out of his daydream and saw Keith's concerned expression.

"Ha ha it's okay. I happen to have some very generous engineering friends who like to test their prototypes on me. This arm is the latest in body-reactive tech. It vibrates and It's got a built-in temperature regulator. I can alter it to suit my own needs. Pretty cool ha? Now, back to this omelet, let's add more cheese." With that Kuron changed the subject and Keith carried on admiring him as he whirled round the kitchen.

_I wonder if we could keep him._

"That smells amazing. I'm so hungry. I give it two minutes before Shiro walks in here wanting some too." Keith knew his mate's appetite had reached peak glutton in the past week. The baby would be growing at an increased speed during the last two months, making Shiro crave an almost constant supply of calories.

"Well, he can wait. This omelet is just for you," Kuron said with a wink.

Keith blushed ten shades of red and felt his tummy rumble even more, but this wasn't from hunger. No, he knew that feeling and this time he knew things would be very different.

_My heat._

_Alpha._

_Yes._

"Ready...just get a plate, would Sir like some condiments? Ketchup? Or au naturel? It's pretty peppery...Keith, you okay?" Kuron could see the Omega looked overheated. Tiny sweat beads formed on his forehead and his eyes glazed over.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I zoned out. I think it's just hunger. Mmm, _oh god_ , that looks so yummy." Keith grabbed the plate and attacked the omelet like a wild animal, stuffing himself with big mouthfuls of the cheesy salty goodness. Kuron stared in amusement. He knew only one thing could make an Omega this voracious.

_Heat._

_Omega._

_Almost time._

As Keith predicted, Shiro appeared with a pout a mile long.

"Where's my food? That looks so tasty...can I have some?" He gave Kuron his best puppy-dog eyes and stuck his bottom lip out even further. 

"I don't think Keith's sharing. I made it specially for him." Kuron beckoned Shiro over and lowered his voice. "Heat makes Keith a very hungry boy."

Shiro raised his eyebrows and glanced sideways at his mate. The flustered red cheeks and intense glow in his violet eyes told him enough. Keith seemed completely oblivious to their presence, only focusing on the food. 

"Oh boy, I had no idea he was this close already. It's you, your Alpha has set him off. Did he say any more about...you know...our plan? If you're going to breed with him, he needs to give his consent Kuron. Don't let him go too far into his heat or he won't know what he's doing." Shiro's concerned face spurred the Alpha to act quickly.

"Here Keith, you need some milk to wash it all down. That's some appetite for a slender guy like you, I'm impressed." Kuron leant against the side as he handed Keith the milk. He watched as the Omega gulped down the cold liquid, admiring the curve of his throat.

_I can see why Shiro loves him._

"Oof, I'm sorry...oh hey Shiro, when did you wake up? Kuron made me an omelet, sorry I didn't save you any. I'm just so hungry." Keith noticed the two brothers staring at him like they had something to say.

"What?"

"Keith baby, please don't worry, but I think it's your heat. Being so close to Kuron has made it start early." Shiro didn't want his mate to panic, but he needed to ask him.

"I know why you're acting weird. You want me to agree to your 'big idea' about mating with Kuron. I'm not stupid, I can see right through you Takashi," Keith snapped, but in his heart he knew Shiro was right. If they were going to do this, Keith needed to give his consent while he still could.

The brothers glanced at each other in a way only siblings could. No words were needed. This look said it all, they both hoped Keith would say yes. 

"Stop that twin bullshit right now! You two are so obvious it hurts! Okay, here's the deal. I know my heat has already begun, it's very light, but I can feel it getting stronger. I want this to work. I think this will be the best chance we get and Kuron I trust you to do things right. I have only one condition and it's non-negotiable." Keith looked at them both. Seeing their happy faces made him smile.

_Oh shit, they are too cute._

"Keith, anything you need. Just tell me. I promise I'll be good." Kuron's grey eyes shone with sincerity. His Alpha projected every comforting emotion he could think of on to Keith's Omega. 

"I need Shiro there too. I need him close to me, skin to skin. His scent keeps me calm. I know you won't hurt me, but Shiro is my true mate and without him I can't do this." Keith saw the soft look the big Omega gave him, melting his heart. "You get it don't you sweetheart?" 

Shiro really did get it. Hearing Keith say those words filled his heart with a love so strong, nothing could ever break it. He couldn't deny that the idea of getting naked with Keith _and_ his brother made him feel incredibly horny, but this wasn't about his needs. 

_This is for Keith, and a brother or sister for you little one._

Shiro stroked his belly, lost in thoughts of their new family. Kuron watched him with a loving gaze. He felt a sense of pride, seeing his twin look so content. Many a lonely night he'd dreamt of holding Shiro close, pining for his scent, the warmth of his body, the sound of his breathing. To see him so in love meant everything to Kuron, even if this would possibly be the last time they could lie in each other's arms. 

_Anything for you baby brother._

"Ah...shit." Keith's pained voice broke the moment. The Omega doubled over holding his midriff. "It hurts...Shiro, don't leave me on my own with-.. _.I'm sorry_ Kuron." Tears streamed down his face as the cramps increased faster than any of his previous heats. 

"It's okay, he knows, it's fine. We need to get you into the nest." Shiro looked over at Kuron with panic in his eyes. He hated seeing Keith in so much discomfort and it was only going to get worse. 

Kuron lifted Keith up, making sure he could hold Shiro's hand while he carried him through to the bedroom.

"Ow..ah. Oh no it's too much. I'm too hot. I need to take these clothes off...can't breathe." Keith squirmed and writhed, rolling out the nest on to the floor. He sat up, panting and clawing at his clothes. Shiro tried to help him get undressed, but he wouldn't sit still long enough. The heat made him restless, his body fighting the sudden attack on his senses.

"Ahhh ...no, please. S-so h-hot...too much...help me." Keith kicked away his pants and wriggled out of his t-shirt. He sat there on the floor in his underwear, slick forming a dark wet patch on the crotch of his boxer briefs. 

Kuron staggered back, overcome by Keith's scent. The sight of the slick-drenched boxers made him slaver. 

_I want to taste him._

Shiro could see his brother's reaction. He wanted them in the nest before things got out of control. Keith needed to scent the Alpha and Shiro just wanted to feel close to them both. 

"Kuron, take your clothes off. He needs you ...I need you." Shiro got undressed. He turned away from his brother, too self-conscious about his pregnancy weight and his big shiny nipples, still so sore. He knew Keith loved him no matter what and Hunk made him feel adored in another way, but Kuron was a different story. Shiro didn't want him to reject his body, not after everything they'd been through together. Kuron was his first love, _his other self_. If he even so much as frowned at Shiro's naked form he would be devastated. 

"Ah ah..no...I can't get up, leave me here. It hurts too much." Shiro turned to see Keith lying on the floor clutching at his abdomen. His shorts were soaked and the heady scent of heat filled the room like a thick vapour. 

"Please Keith, get in the nest baby, we need to take care of you." Shiro forgot his body worries and focused on his mate. Slowly Keith crawled back into the nest, rubbing himself on the cushions that were now covered in both Kuron and Shiro's scent. "That's it, _good_."

"Shiro, please...need you." Keith held his arms out to his mate, but Shiro couldn't join him yet. 

"I need to pee, sorry. I'll be right back sweetheart." Pregnancy was not kind to Shiro's bladder. As he walked out the door, Kuron brushed his arm and smiled at him. 

"Don't worry. I'm going to let him scent me, he'll be just fine." The Alpha wanted to reassure his brother, ease his mind.

_Look at his body, so full and soft._

_He's still so beautiful._

_My Takashi, my Omega._

He turned his attention to the other Omega who clearly needed him. Ignoring Keith's heat-riddled wails of objection, Kuron climbed into the nest. He took hold of the whining Omega and wrapped him in his arms, making sure his face sat right next to the Alpha's scent gland. The minute Keith inhaled the salty sweet odour his entire body relaxed against Kuron's large frame.

"Take what you need Omega, so sweet, so good. I'll take care of you, give you all the babies you want, make you and Shiro happy." Kuron stroked Keith's hair, holding him tight, projecting nurturing emotions. 

Shiro returned to the room. Seeing Keith plastered against Kuron's body made his insides flutter. This was all he had hoped for. The two people he cared about most, entwined together. The air felt heavy with their combined scent. Shiro inhaled the soothing musk, remembering a time when only Kuron's scent could pacify the agony of his heats. He wanted to get closer to them, feel their skin against his own. He could see Kuron's naked form, still muscular and alluring. Being an Alpha, his brother always looked slightly more toned than Shiro's own softer edges. 

"He's calm, but it won't last long. I can feel him burning up. He's soaked with sweat and slick. Geez Shiro, he smells so fucking good. I can smell you on him baby brother, it's a good mix. Come on, get in here, we need you." Kuron held out his hand, coaxing his brother into the nest.

Shiro lay down beside them, nestling his bump against Keith's back. Kuron reached over and stroked his twin, gently squeezing his fleshy curves, cupping his breasts. The big Omega sighed and moaned at his brother's loving touch. He still knew how to ignite that spark in his core. 

"I know I don't look the same anymore. Your body looks even more amazing than the last time I saw you. I guess I opted for _comfort_." Shiro dipped his eyes, not wanting to meet Kuron's gaze.

"Shiro, Omega...stop it. You look beautiful, your skin is perfect. Your body looks so inviting, all round and full...and baby brother, don't even get me started on your chest. You think that Beta made you feel good? Wait till I get my lips round those poor little puppies, they need some real attention...damn, they look so sore." Kuron lightly teased Shiro's nipples with his thumb. His eyes lit up when he remembered the cool setting on his prosthetic. "Oh, wait, you'll love this."

Moving onto his back, Kuron positioned Keith on his chest, still keeping him close to his scent gland. The smaller Omega mewled, trying to grind into the Alpha's big body. A wave of heat pheromones washed over them, electrifying their senses. Shiro closed his eyes, drinking in his mate's perfumed scent like a rich cordial. Kuron clenched his jaw, trying not to react too hastily to Keith's yearning Omega. He wanted Keith and Shiro pliant and begging for his Alpha. He wanted to give them whatever they needed.

_There's enough of me for both of you._

Shiro gasped at the feeling of Kuron's cool prosthetic fingers stroking his sore boobs. The cold setting relieved the uncomfortable burn. That, combined with the Alpha's calming fragrance, made Shiro trill with delight. His tiny sounds evoked a reaction from Keith, making him chirp like a small bird. Kuron had never heard such endearing noises. This strange and wonderful interaction between the two Omegas sounded almost other-worldly. He wondered if it had something to do with Keith being half Galra. To his amazement, Kuron found it intensely arousing.

_It sounds so loving._

Shiro and Keith had connected like that throughout their relationship. Galra often used different sounds and gestures to verbalize their affection and over time Shiro naturally adapted. Especially during heat they found it easier to communicate this way.

Kuron watched in awe as Shiro placed his hand on Keith's lower back and softly hummed. The comforting sound seem to vibrate between their bodies, giving way to more chittering from Keith. 

Kuron wished he could feel what they felt in that moment. In the past, the two brothers' closeness meant it sometimes felt like they were one person. They had a telepathy that only twins could understand, but since Shiro moved away their bond had weakened. Kuron hoped spending some time with his brother would rekindle their emotional connection. 

The big Alpha didn't want to impose on Keith and Shiro's life together. He respected their love, but he missed his brother. He hoped they wouldn't mind if he decided to stick around. Life felt too lonely and he couldn't seem to fill the Takashi-shaped hole in his heart.

_My twin._

_My other self._

_My Omega._

He hoped Keith would get pregnant with his pup. It would give him another reason to stay close-by. Kuron never imagined he would ever father any kids. He understood the importance of their pending union and he had no intention of failing. 

_Don't worry I won't let you down._

Lying there listening to the ethereal sounds that filled the room, Kuron closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet aromas swirling around them. Keith began to move, his tiny warbles growing more agitated. He restlessly rubbed himself against Kuron's abdomen. The Alpha could feel the Omega's arousal through the slick-soaked fabric of his underwear. 

_Hm, it would seem Keith is packing some big Galra guns down there._

_I wonder what it looks like?_

Kuron rolled over, sliding Keith onto the sheet beneath them. He whined with an angry frown, trying to stay connected to the Alpha's scent gland. 

"Nope, we need to lose these boxers. Come on Omega work with me. You'll feel so much better without them." Kuron nodded at Shiro and together they peeled away the damp shorts. 

"Oh hello, that is one big purple boy!" Kuron stared at Keith's erection with a mixture of awe and desire. 

_No wonder Shiro is so happy._

_That thing is huge!_

"Kuron...You're staring!" Shiro rolled his eyes at his brother, keen to preserve his mate's dignity. "I know it looks different, but please don't act so obvious."

The big Alpha stroked his brother's face, touched by how protective he acted towards Keith. He felt proud of the man Shiro had become. Strong and able, but still tender-hearted for all the right reasons.

"I'm sorry, but you have to admit, it's pretty impressive," Kuron whispered with a grin. Shiro bit his lip, he couldn't get annoyed with his twin. The look on his face was just too funny.

"Ah please, touch me, need it, _please_ ," Keith moaned. He looked flushed and irritable. His body twisted and turned in the sheets, unable to find relief for the nagging pain of his heat. 

Kuron instantly crept over him, caressing his chest and upper arms. Shiro watched as his brother ran his fingers over Keith's burning skin. Every touch seemed to make his mate shudder. His body reacted exactly the way an Omega should towards such a powerful Alpha, yielding to his strong pheromones. 

Shiro wondered if he should just leave them to it, let nature take its course. The last thing he wanted was to feel like a third wheel, a spectator. Kuron had everything under control.

Shiro felt surplus to requirements. He tried to edge himself out of the nest, but a big hand grabbed his wrist.

"Where are you going?" Kuron asked. He saw the look on Shiro's face and pulled him closer. "We need you here baby brother." 

"Shiro, p-please...I need you." Keith reached up to his mate, his eyes full of tears. 

The big Omega couldn't refuse him, tenderly kissing his face. Keith's hands roamed over Shiro's body, frantically trying to touch every part of him, desperate to keep him close. 

"Shhh baby, take it easy. I'm here, I won't leave. I'm sorry." Shiro took hold of Keith's hand and kissed his wrist, moving slowly along his arm. Every kiss felt like tiny sigh of relief on the smaller Omega's scorching skin. 

"Mmm ah, g-good, please...more." Keith grinded his hips upwards, seeking a connection. A hand, a mouth, anything to relieve the excruciating itch in his core.

"Alpha...please, give me what I need," Keith begged.

Kuron's eyes locked with Shiro's as he trailed his tongue along Keith's abdomen. The Alpha licked the salty skin, working his way towards the stiff purple erection standing boldly upright like a proud Galran beacon. The dark purple veins pulsed as the tensile head gushed pre-cum.

Shiro was transfixed by his brother's enticing gaze. He looked so alluring. His tongue slowly curved round Keith's rigid member, catching the pearly fluid as it dripped down the tumid purple shaft. His eyes never left Shiro's longing stare, seducing him while he pleasured his heat-struck mate.   


"Ahhh yes, ah please...more, s-so g-good...," Keith moaned, eyes blazing like violet flames.

Kuron licked a long strip from the base to the tip of the Omega's cock, then he winked at Shiro before taking the full length in his mouth and forcefully sucking Keith into a frenzy.   
Shiro gasped, his own member ready to erupt. He looked down and realised in his excitement his achy nipples had started leaking again. He needed a soft mouth to ease his pain. He glanced at Keith and to his surprise the smaller Omega eyed his chest greedily. 

"Shiro...let me...please, need it, need you." Keith pulled his mate towards his mouth and latched on to the swollen teat. Every draw of Kuron's mouth on his needy cock made Keith guzzle harder. 

"Ah _fuck_ ," Shiro groaned, palming himself. He wished he could ride his mate's cock while he sucked the milk from his needy tits. His bump wasn't so big that it caused any kind of obstruction. He could still climb on top of Keith without bearing his weight down.

_I want him so much, but this isn't the time._

_He needs Kuron's knot, pumping him full of Alpha seed._

Shiro got on all fours, leaning over Keith while he lapped at his chest, making sure Kuron had a good view of his ass. 

Seeing his brother present like that, willing him to watch as he plunged two fingers inside his twitching hole, extracted a deep growl from the hungry Alpha. The feral sound sent small shocks up Shiro's spine, memories of that same gruff rumble echoing in his mind. Kuron taking him roughly, fingers digging into his hips, bruising his tender flesh. Every breath, every moan, every _mine_ , _yours_ , _ours_ forever. 

The vibrations of Kuron's growl on Keith's cock only made him crave more. Slick poured out of the smaller Omega as the strong Alpha continued to deep-throat him to a climax. His knot grew bigger by the minute, eager and ready to sink into the hot wet mess of Keith's ass.

_Going to breed you Omega, stuff you full of pups._

_....and when I've finished with you, I'm going to fuck my brother._

The heady scent of Keith's heat fuelled the Alpha's determination. He scooped up some of the glossy slick and smeared it on the Omega's cock. Kuron's taste buds came alive with the saccharine taste, the sweetness making his eyes shade red.

_Omega._

_Want_.

"Ahhh ...Alpha, yesss..," Keith cried as Kuron rubbed his tongue along the sensitive ridges of the purple member, pushing the Omega over the edge. His entire body shook as he came in The Alpha's mouth. Kuron pinned his hips to the bed, sucking the last remnants of the rich Galran seed from his pulsing cock. He couldn't get enough of the sweet salty flavour of Keith's cum. Unlike anything he'd ever tasted before, it consumed him, ignited his primal Alpha instincts. The red glow of his eyes intensified, putting him in a trance-like state.

_Omega._

_More._

Panting and heaving, Keith clamped on to Shiro. They both saw the change in Kuron, the snarl on his lips, the hungry growl. Shiro tried to shield his mate from his rutting brother, but Kuron hissed at him to move aside. Keith grappled towards Shiro as he backed off, but the big Alpha grabbed his wrists and shoved them up over his head. 

"Yield Omega!" Kuron rumbled, his voice dark and menacing. He leaned over Keith, licking all round his neck and collarbone, inhaling his Omega scent. The swell of Alpha pheromones made the Omega go limp beneath him. 

"Ah ...mmm please Alpha, take me,... _breed_ me," Keith whimpered, drunk on Kuron's inebriating musk. He lifted his legs, wrapping them round the big Alpha's middle. There was no fear or hesitance in Keith's voice, just pure desire for the prime specimen of Alpha human about to impale him on his thick distended knot.

Kuron released Keith's wrists and pushed his legs down on to the bed. He trembled, slightly apprehensive of the sheer bulk of Kuron's frame. A long satisfied hum rippled from the Alpha's chest as he scanned the smaller Omega's body. His red eyes drifted over to Shiro, who sat staring at his pliant mate, worried his brother would go too far and scare him. 

He recalled his own heats in the past and how rough things could get between them. Shiro could handle his twin, match his physical strength, but that didn't mean they didn't suffer the effects of their brutal mating. A landscape of bites, scratches and bruises covered their worn out bodies at the end of each rut. For days after they would cling to each other, tend to their wounds and offer one another nurturing affection. That was _their_ way, but not Keith's. The two Omegas indulged in vigorous sex, pleasing and fulfilling the aches and urges of their heats, but never violent. They never broke skin or drew blood.

"K-Kuron? Please d-don't hurt him, please be gentle Alpha." Shiro reached over to touch Keith's hair, trying to project calm and reassurance, but the Alpha lashed out, slapping his brother's arm away. Shiro gasped, instinctively shielding his bump with his hands. He could see the jealous glare in Kuron's eyes. Keith was now _his_ Omega, to do with what he pleased, and in that moment all he wanted was to sink his bulging knot deep inside his slick-filled hole.

"Omega, mine." Kuron arched his eyebrow and sneered at Shiro, warning him to steer clear, but then Keith's hand reached up and lightly caressed his jaw. The Omega trilled softly, stroking Kuron's face, placating his aggression.

"No Alpha, Shiro is _good_ , he's yours too, and mine. He's _ours_." Keith took hold of his mate's hand and pulled him closer, all the while still humming and chirping. Kuron appeared to submit to the melodic Galran noises. 

"Omega... _ours...mine_ ," the Alpha grunted, sniffing at Shiro's bump, working his way up to his breasts. Fresh milk seeped out of his tender nipples, triggering an instant response from his curious brother. The Alpha nuzzled the soft mounds, squeezing them to express more of the warm fluid, catching it on his half-open lips. Shiro allowed himself to submit to his twin's thirst. Kuron dipped the blushed nipples in and out of his keen mouth, expertly curling his tongue round the puckered flesh, gently sucking to extract more milk.

"Oh _fuck_ , yes...Kuron..ah," Shiro cooed, his voice breathless, his core on fire. The big Omega would be the first to admit he got a little turned on by Hunk 'helping' him, but this was something else entirely. His brother's strong lips attached to his plump tits made the gasping Omega instantly horny. His dick grew harder the more Kuron guzzled at his needy breasts. Every nip, every pull, saw his member pulse and throb. The line between pleasure and pain blurred by his yearning arousal, he couldn't take much more. Tears streamed down his wincing face. 

"Shiro...baby, no please don't cry. You need him to stop? Tell me what you need." Keith tried to focus through his heat-daze. He could see his mate looked in pain, but he felt helpless to stop the big Alpha from sucking him dry. Shiro grabbed hold of Keith's arm with an urgent expression.

"No more...I n-need to...c-come, please...help me," the big Omega groaned, gripping the sheets. Kuron growled, still firmly latched on to his brother's chest, gorging himself on the smooth tepid liquid. Kneeling on all fours over both Keith and Shiro, his Alpha scent blanketed their Omega senses, caging them together beneath him. 

Keith rolled his hips up towards Kuron's heavy member. It swayed gently between his legs, the huge knot straining at the base. If Shiro was to get any chance of a release, Keith needed to divert the Alpha's attention back to his heat-addled body. Just feeling the thickness of his cock made Keith mewl for his attention, needing him deep inside his primed slick hole.

_Breed me Alpha._

_Give me your juicy knot._

Kuron felt Keith vibrate beneath him, the loud purrs drawing him back to the smaller Omega. Shiro exhaled with relief the minute the Alpha let go of his chest, but his body still craved a release. He took hold of his erection, focusing on his mate and Kuron while he slowly stroked himself. His over-sensitivity made it feel uncomfortable, but he desperately needed to come.

Keith wasted no time getting himself in place. Hoisting his thighs up, he presented his gushing hole to the salivating Alpha. Kuron's eyes blazed bright red, giving him the look of a demon, but Keith wasn't scared. 

"Take me Alpha, _fuck_ me, _breed_ me...I need you...please." Keith felt his heat surge up, his body reacting to Kuron's strong rutting odour. A fresh flow of slick oozed out of him, lubricating his entrance. "I'm so ready Alpha, want you...need your knot." 

Kuron could barely form any coherent words. Consumed by his rut, the only sounds he made were animalistic grunts and growls. Sitting on his knees, he grabbed hold of Keith's slender hips and pulled him up on his thick thighs. The smaller Omega was almost bent double, but he didn't care. All he wanted was that big Alpha cock deep inside him, fucking him full of seed. 

"Please, Alpha," Keith whined in his neediest voice.

Kuron sank two fingers into the slick mess of Keith's hole. Feeling the searing heat of his inner walls, he huffed. His lips curled into a pleased grin. Removing his dripping fingers, he reached over to Shiro and pushed them in his mouth. 

"Omega, taste, _yours, mine, ours_."

Shiro licked his brother's fingers, loving his mate's sweet flavour. Still chasing his climax, he tugged harder at his pulsing cock, pre-cum dribbling out over his fist. 

Red-shaded eyes calmed into a grey sparkle as the Alpha gazed at his Omega twin. Even through the haze of his rut he felt how much he loved him. He wanted to please him, make him feel good. Glancing down at Keith pleading for his knot, he saw how hard his purple member looked and got an idea. 

_Perfect._

"Shiro, come here." Kuron lowered Keith's legs, still spreading them, ready to take his knot, but he needed him laid flat so Shiro could straddle him. The big Alpha didn't want his brother left out. 

Keith instantly knew what was happening, loving the idea of feeling the two brothers pleasuring him simultaneously.

"Ah yes baby, climb on top of me, ride my cock. Make it feel good Shiro...I want it, I want you both," Keith groaned, biting his lip. Even with his heat hormones fully raging, he'd never felt so turned on in his life. 

_Shiro._

_Kuron._

_Omega._

_Alpha._

_Mine._

Kuron guided Shiro in place, watching intently as he climbed on top of his mate. He could hear Keith's high-pitched whine, begging them both to fuck him. Shiro stuck his ass out, facing his brother. The big Alpha ran his thumb through Keith's slick and rubbed it around Shiro's twitching rim, softening him up. All Omegas were self-lubricating, but Kuron loved the idea of _sharing_. He had no idea if he would ever find himself with such a unique opportunity again and he intended to make the most of it. 

Faced with two needy Omegas, both with their asses open and ready, he did what any self-respecting Alpha would in that situation. He fucked them both.

_This is where having a fully functioning detachable limb with a vibe option comes in very handy._

_Thanks Matt and Pidge, I'm eternally grateful._

He thrust his prosthetic fingers inside Keith's drenched hole, detaching the vibrating hand. The smaller Omega immediately started moaning and grinding his hips, trying to slide his cock against Shiro's weeping hard-on. The big Omega was right at the edge, Kuron knew it wouldn't take much to make him come. Gripping his brother's hip with his other hand he eased himself between his fleshy ass cheeks, relishing the sound of Shiro's breathless sobs. 

"Ah Kuron, wh-what? I thought K-Keith...ahh." 

"Shhh baby brother, this is what you need. Been so long, you still feel amazing." Kuron's hushed tone filled Shiro with a soothing comfort, flooding his mind with memories of their closeness. He really did need it, he needed _him_ , but not at the expense of his mate's heat. 

"Yes...but Keith, he needs you too, needs your knot," Shiro gasped, the familiar feeling of his twin's thick length pushing deep inside him. 

"Don't worry, Keith's fine." Kuron glanced down at his vibrating hand, busy working Keith's hole with dexterous fingers. "Now, baby brother, back to you, tell me what you want."

"Mmm please, ah...make me c-come...Alpha," Shiro pleaded, so close to losing himself. He wanted everything Kuron could give him, but he needed it _their_ way. "Fuck me Kuron, fuck me hard!"

"Yeah, that's my baby brother...still crazy about my cock." Kuron grinned. Clenching his jaw he slammed into his twin, crashing their bodies together. Shiro cried out, caught between desperation and desire. He wanted all of him, faster, deeper.

Kuron yelled at him, his hips jolting back and forth with an alarming speed.

"You!"

_Thrust_

"Want!"

_Thrust_

"It!"

_Thrust._

"Hard!"

Every push made him growl the words louder, his nails digging into Shiro's back. This was their way, rough, untamed, relentless.

Keith gazed up at his mate, the sensation of the vibrating fingers numbing his perceptions, feeding his heat lust. Through the swirling pheromones he could see Shiro's face. He'd never seen him look so wrecked, eyes half-open, mouth drooling, body shaking. All to a backdrop of Kuron fucking him senseless. Keith reached up and cupped his mate's face with both hands.

_He looks beautiful._

_My Omega._

"K-Keith...touch me..us, together," Shiro murmured. He felt Keith take hold of both their members, the ridges of his Galran cock rubbing against the straining veins of Shiro's taut shaft. He loved the feeling, it never failed to make him see stars. "Ahhh baby, yeah, please d-don't stop." 

The double stimulation proved too much and as Kuron repeatedly bottomed out, unable to get any deeper without knotting his brother, Shiro tipped over the edge. He came with such force his seed shot out over Keith's torso. At the same time more milk squirted from his tits, covering his mate in a mixture of pearly white fluids. Keith licked his lips, catching the sweet milk spattered on his chin, rolling his eyes at the flavours and aromas drifting up from his mate's release.

"Sh-iro, _Omega._ I love you," Keith murmured, trailing his hands through the mess on his chest, bringing his fingers up to taste all that was Shiro. 

The big Omega panted over him, not wanting to collapse and squash his mate under his weighty body. His emotions overtook his relief hearing Keith's affection. He knew he loved him, but the words always touched his heart.

"I love you too my angel...always," Shiro cooed, leaning down to kiss him. He tasted his own spend on Keith's glossy lips, turning him on once more. His body shuddered as Kuron withdrew, leaving him feeling empty, still needing to ride his orgasm out for longer.

The big Alpha loved making his brother come, but looking down at his massive knot, he had something more important to take care of. He'd been very careful not to release inside Shiro, building himself up to give Keith a maximum load once he secured his knot.

_Come on sweet Omega, let's make some babies._

Keith whimpered as the vibrating fingers left him. The deep-seated itch of his heat fluttered madly, making him crave the Alpha's knot. His purple erection bounced up against Shiro's balls as he grinded below him. The big Omega attempted to move, but Kuron stopped him. 

"No baby brother, stay and please your mate. Ride that gorgeous cock while I knot him." Kuron grinned at the mutual groans echoing round the nest. 

_Damn, I like it here._

_They're so cute, my two Omegas._

The Alpha nudged Keith's entrance with his cock-head, eyes gleaming as he watched the tip disappear inside the slick opening. It felt good, snug, wet and warm, perfect for breeding. 

Kuron breathed in the sugary fusion of Keith and Shiro's slick, one heavy with heat hormones, the other servile and horny. Both begging to be fucked and filled. The Alpha puffed his chest out, tightened his grip on the Omega's tensile thighs and plunged into the humid depths of Keith's body. 

"Oh yeah, Omega, you are sweet as honey." Kuron closed his eyes, immersing himself in the moment, allowing his senses to drift between lucidity and the blunt edge of his rut. He had to contain his raw urges, the need to bite and claw. He didn't want to hurt or frighten the smaller Omega. This was about doing his Alpha duty, _providing_ , breeding with his brother's mate.

_He's not Shiro._

_Take it easy._

Sometimes a more considerate Alpha like Kuron can have all the best intentions in the world, but there's no telling how strong his rutting hormones will react. When the red mist descends, it's almost impossible to fight the primal force to _take_ and _claim_ a heat-drunk Omega.

He started with long slow strokes, gliding his solid girth through the oily slick, feeling every inch of Keith's warm supple walls drawing him in. With each retreat he saw the glistening sheen of the Omega's juices coating the distended veins below the tight skin of his thick length. This enticing sight alone may not have spurred his Alpha further into a rut, but the added view of Shiro's ass taking the purple Galran cock right before his eyes propelled every one of Kuron's base urges to the surface. 

_Oh Fuck._

_Hmmmm Omega._

"Mine!"

Both Omegas heard it and trilled in unison at the dark snarl coming from the hungry Alpha. The long strokes and slow grinds were swiftly replaced by forceful hips slamming into Keith's hole with a voracious speed. Grunting and growling, Kuron's only goal was to fill the fertile Omega with his virile knot. 

"Ow, ah, Alpha...y-yes...more! Ahhh it hurts so good." Keith was gone, his violet eyes absent and glazed. All he could respond to was the drive of his heat, the desire to be ripped apart by the rutting Alpha. He no longer cared how roughly Kuron abused his body, all he wanted was his potent seed. 

"Breed me Alpha."

Lucky for Keith, Shiro's body shielded him from Kuron's violent claws. The big Omega took the brunt of the deep scratches and sharp teeth sinking into his flesh. He could handle it, used to his brother's untamed Alpha in full rut, but this time it felt worse than before. Kuron seemed beyond any recognition, eyes blood-red, muscles rippling, veins pumping pure adrenaline. 

Shiro stared down at his mate, still riding him, wanting to give him pleasure. He could see Keith had completely surrendered to the Alpha's ferocious pounding, but he still needed to show him care and affection, protect him from his Twin's aggression.

_I love you Omega._

_I'll never let anybody hurt you._

Kuron anchored himself on Shiro's hips, clutching him so hard purple welts formed on his skin. His rut blinded him to any damage he inflicted as he continued to fuck Keith like a jack hammer. The smaller Omega's legs were spread wide, his inner thighs red and bruised from the excessive friction every time the Alpha drove into him. Each thrust forced the swollen knot a little further. 

"Ah Alpha, want you...deeper...take me, fill me," Keith wailed, his body ready.

"Omega. Yes. Want. Take. _Mine!_ " Kuron raged. His whole frame stiffened as he forced his knot with a final hard shove. He came with a roar, shooting his load deep inside Keith's shivering body. With an exhausted sigh he flopped forward on to his brother's back, wrapping his arms around his middle. 

With the big knot firmly secured inside him, Keith purred loudly, finally full and sated. He could feel his body reacting, affirming the successful mating. His violet eyes drifted up towards Shiro, still perched on his cock with Kuron's strong arms hugging his bump. Keith encouraged him to move his hips, ride him slowly. The combination of Kuron's knot and Shiro's tight ass made him feel incredibly horny, his heat still nagging him for more.

Shiro gently shifted, but Kuron's weight against his back made it harder to move. He winced slightly at the sting from the wounds on his body, careful not to let Keith see his discomfort. The muscles of his inner walls clenched and released Keith's purple member. He loved the feeling of his mate inside him, the different textures of his Galran cock stimulating him in ways no other could. It saddened him to think they could never give one another any babies, that this was the only way for them to be parents. He would feel eternally grateful to Hunk and Kuron for helping them and while the bond with his twin would never be broken, the love he felt for Keith was on a whole other level.

_My beautiful Omega._

_My soul mate._

"Mmm Shiro, ah...let me come inside you," Keith sighed. His hands roamed over his mate's body, fondling and squeezing the plump flesh of his pregnant curves. "You feel so good, soft, warm...ah you make everything perfect my darling."

Shiro loosened Kuron's grip, making his arms fall down to his thighs. The Alpha felt too exhausted to complain. The warmth of his brother's back gave him all the comfort he needed while he came down from his rut. 

The big Omega grinded his hips rhythmically up and down, riding his mate with focussed determination. He could feel him flex his purple member, pulsing with every stroke. Shiro's boobs quivered as Keith massaged them. The harder he bounced the more milk streamed out. He leant forward so Keith could suck his nipples, gasping and moaning at the top of his voice. 

Kuron opened his eyes, still woozy from his rut, but fully aware of what was happening. His knot was still firmly embedded in Keith's tight hole and seeing the two Omegas so enthralled by each other only made it swell even more. He placed both hands on Shiro's butt, offering him a crutch while he rode his mate. He didn't need to join in, just sitting there watching their bodies connect filled him with admiration.

_That's it baby brother, show him how much you love him._

"Sh-Shiro Ahh...yes." Keith came inside him, his lips coated with the sweet milk from his mate's erupting chest as he called out his name. 

Kuron bit his lip at the tight grip round his knot, Keith's muscles contracting through his release. He stared lovingly as Shiro kissed his mate, watching their devotion unfold before him. His gaze lingered over his brother's body, but seeing the mess he'd made of his back and hips he felt a deep shame. The Alpha couldn't stop the tears from falling as he observed the deep scratches, bites and bruises.

_How could I hurt him like that?_

"Kuron? Why are you crying?" Keith could see the big Alpha's distress. Shiro said nothing, he knew exactly why his brother was upset. He could feel the damage he'd inflicted. The pattern never changed, always tears once he saw the aftermath of his rut. 

The big Omega deftly rolled himself off his mate, careful not to let him see the marks on his back. Shiro didn't want Keith to think badly of Kuron, compare him to other Alphas, like the one who attacked him. He knew his brother couldn't help it. It was never intentional, just the way their biology worked. Kuron had a soft honest heart, but even a placid Alpha could turn feral during a rut. In hindsight he felt glad he'd not left them alone. Even though Keith's Omega had responded just as he'd hoped, the aftermath would have devastated him. As it stood, the only evidence of Kuron's aggressive behaviour on Keith's body were the friction burns on his thighs. 

"Come on Alpha, don't worry. Everything will be alright. You did well big brother, there will be a little Kuron-Keith pup crawling around very soon, I feel it." Shiro embraced him tightly, leaning his head on his broad shoulder, projecting feelings of security and forgiveness on to his sobbing sibling. 

"I'm sorry baby brother," he whispered, just loud enough for Shiro to hear. He smiled and felt a flutter in his belly, the baby moving. 

_See Kuron? We all love you, even this little one._

It took another hour before his knot began to shrink. Both Keith and Shiro held on to the Alpha all that time, scenting him to pacify his emotions. Once he slipped out of Keith all three of them fell into the nest, side by side with Kuron in the middle. The two Omegas wanted to snuggle up to his big body, shower him with love. In the secure warmth of the nest they soon drifted off to sleep, their bodies aching and tired. 

Sometime later, to the sound of light snoring, Kuron woke in the dimmed light of the bedroom. He felt as if he belonged, like this was his home, but in his heart he knew they couldn't live together like that. He blinked away the tears in his eyes. Being Shiro's brother would bring complications, questions from outsiders. He didn't want to cause them any trouble.

_I don't want to leave them._

He wanted to stay, but having seen how devoted they were to each other, he also didn't want to outstay his welcome. He'd done his duty, given them what they asked for, but he couldn't just walk away again.

_They might not need me, but I need them._

_I don't want to be alone anymore._

Kuron sighed, staring up at the ceiling. His belly rumbled as hunger crawled inside his chest. He thought about food, warm crusty bread with cheese, gooey chocolate brownies, bagels, muffins.

Kuron salivated at the thought of all that rich doughy goodness and felt sure he'd need an entire bakery to satisfy his growling stomach.

_Oh._

Looking over at the alarm clock at the side of the bed, he smirked. 

_Six am._

_Hm don't bakers start work this early?_

Without disturbing the others, he crept out of the nest and quietly grabbed his clothes. Dressing himself in the living room, he couldn't help grinning at his idea.

_I'm sure he won't mind me dropping in for something to eat...introduce myself properly._

He took one last look at Keith and Shiro, their peaceful faces making him smile. Keith had his hand on his mate's bump and Kuron nodded to himself.

_Don't worry little Omega, you'll have one soon enough._

He pulled the door shut behind him and took off down the street, rubbing his hands in the early morning cold.

"Get those ovens on baker boy, it's time for breakfast!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuron did introduce himself that morning, and continued to _introduce_ himself the rest of that week. Hunk was more than taken with the charismatic Alpha. Of course it helped that he just happened to be the exact replica of the man he so adored. The sweet-natured Beta soon discovered Kuron matched his brother in a lot of ways, including his appetite for Hunk's baking. Nothing gave him more joy than to watch those grey eyes light up at the sight of steaming buns fresh from the oven. 

Those weren't the only buns Kuron showed an interested in. After wooing the baker for an entire month, he made his move one Friday evening. Cornering Hunk in the back of the store, he asked him for a kiss. Blushing madly, but completely smitten, he gratefully accepted the Alpha's advances. Kuron couldn't have been happier.

_I always did have a soft spot for Betas._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shiro?"

"Yes?"

"I've got some good news."

"Oh ...is it? Are you?" Shiro looked at Keith with an excited twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, I'm pregnant. It worked!" Keith flung his arms round his mate, both laughing and crying at the same time. Shiro was about ready to pop, his bump round and firm, his due date mere days away. 

"I knew Kuron would do it! Oh this is the best news, a cute brother or sister for this little baby, we're going to have so much fun together." Shiro beamed, but he noticed Keith fell silent.

"What? Is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, nothing is wrong, it's just...ehm. It could be one of each, or both." Keith smiled sheepishly.

"Eh? What do you...OH? Keith? You mean... twins?" Shiro grabbed hold of his mate, squeezing him and kissing his face. It all felt so surreal.

A couple of days later the big Omega gave birth to a very healthy baby girl. They all fawned over her, full of love and pride at their new arrival. Hunk fell apart when he held her and saw his own eyes looking back at him. 

"She's so perfect, I don't even know what I'm feeling, but I love her so much." He'd never felt anything so pure in his life and looking across at Shiro he mouthed the words, "Thank you." 

"Congratulations Beta daddy." Kuron elbowed his side, planting a kiss on his cheek. 

Shiro and Keith exchanged glances, still getting used to seeing the two of them together. When Kuron announced he was moving in with Hunk they'd stood open-mouthed at his revelation, completely oblivious that they'd become so close. It all worked out perfectly, meaning the Alpha got to stay and once the babies arrived they could raise them as one big family.

Keith held Shiro's hand as he sat in the hospital bed, they gazed into each others eyes, a violet sparkle caught in a calm grey sea. They knew nothing would be the same from that day onwards. Life had changed for good, but one thing would never change. One thing would always stay true.

"I love you Keith."

"I love you Shiro."

_Forever._

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like Kuron has entered the Arena folks!


End file.
